Help Me, Help You
by Egoperceptum
Summary: During their work together, Regina notices that Emma is overexerting herself. Constant calls from citizens, Hook's jealous behavior, and the extracurricular research with the brunette have exhausted the blonde. Regina endeavors to give Emma's life a health makeover: complete with nutritious food and two new deputies. It's a good thing; Storybrook is about to get even more hairy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I have written and rewritten this story quite a few times in quite a few ways. I hope that y'all enjoy the read as much as I relished the writing. Oh, and I don't own any of the characters portrayed here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina was relentless. Emma rubbed her tired eyes and leaned back into the soft leather chair in the mansion that belonged to the absent "sorcerer". The brunette was riding her like a barrel horse and the blonde was nearly wiped out. Not that she minded of course; Regina was demanding, but she pulled her weight. Honestly, what more could one ask for?

The blonde bolted upright when her phone went off. Glancing down at the screen, she sighed wearily. "Hello?"

"Hey, love. I sent you a word message on this tiny communicating device."

"You texted me from your cell." She corrected him. The pirate was beginning to get on her nerves. If there was anything that Emma Swan disliked more than a lying man; it was a needy man. "Yes, Killian, I got your message. But I won't be able to make it for dinner. I'm going to be wrapped up here the rest of the night it looks like."

"Regina's working you like one of her servants. I don't like it."

"Regina works her ass off too." The blonde said in an irritated voice.

"And yet you're the one staying late. I saw the Queen in Granny's, ordering food-"

"For me, Hook." The blonde cut him off. She was really getting agitated now. "You sound jealous-"

"Well, I am." He said with a bit of a whine in his voice. "We haven't had a second alone in weeks-"

"I'm keeping a promise. I swore to Regina that I would help her find her happy ending." Emma marveled that only in Storybrook could that sound remotely like something normal to say in conversation.

"And what about your happy ending, Swan?" The pirate grumbled. "What about our relationship?"

"You mean what about _you_?" She asked heatedly.

"That's not what I said-"

"That's what you meant. Every time I spend time with anyone else, you mope and pout. Even when I spend time with Henry. Here's a newsflash, Killian, I said I cared about you, but we're not married or engaged or...whatever. My kid is the most important thing in my life, my Mom and Dad and brother are next and, right now, the promise I made to Regina is third. It's my fault she's unhappy and I have to fix that. If you have a problem with my priority list, tough luck." She slammed the phone down and looked up when the door opened. Regina stepped through and gave her a reproachful look. "What?" Emma barked.

The brunette's look of disapproval amplified. "You told your boyfriend I'm more important than he is. No wonder he's been slinking around with those puppy eyes."

"I didn't say that."

"That's what it sounded like to me." Regina sat down across from her after depositing the bag from the diner on the table.

"That's because you _do_ think you're more important than him." Emma said as she tore into the sloppy cheeseburger; causing Regina to wince at the mess.

"Fair point." The brunette recovered to grin at her maliciously. "Captain Guyliner is acting a bit jealous; it's sort of...cute."

It was Emma's turn to wince. "No. It's needy. I don't want to have to baby him. I want to be in a relationship with someone that can give as good as they get; someone I can respect. All this wounded, hurt, high-maintenance garbage makes my skin crawl." She stuffed a fistful of fries in her mouth and slurped down her drink. "I mean, don't get me wrong. It's nice to be needed to a certain extent. But how am I supposed to trust or rely on someone that pouts when he doesn't get his way? I would rather he just get out of _my_ way."

Regina considered her a moment. "I quite agree. Robin could be high-maintenance as well." This surprised the blonde and she looked up for a moment. So far, the brunette had refused to discuss her lost love and Emma was shocked into complete silence. "He was an amazing father and a brave and noble man…" She trailed off, looking into the distance. "But he had a tendency to wallow; to relive his mistakes and to dwell on them. If one does that for too long; they will eat you alive."

"You still miss him."

"Of course I do." She snapped. "But I've learned to move on. He's not coming back; he can't. I owe it to myself to move past it. I won't be half a woman because I don't have him."

"I don't think anyone considers you half a woman." Emma grinned.

"And what does that mean, exactly?" The brunette arched a brow.

"Just what I said. No one sees you as weak because Robinhood isn't here. If anything, you have solidified your reputation even further for being so tough."

"It's not a matter of being _tough_." The woman brushed off the observation. "It's a matter of doing what is necessary; of doing what is right."

"Even when it's tough." Emma threw in and grinned at the woman. Regina narrowed her eyes at the jab, but did not remark.

"So." The brunette said expectantly and the blonde's smile faltered as she could feel the dark eyes boring into her own.

"So what?"

"What have you found?"

Emma slurped her drink. "Not much." She gestured to the books surrounding her. "Like Henry found on the first night, all the books are empty and I haven't found any extra pages so far."

"This just doesn't make sense." The brunette stood and began to pace. "Why haven't we found anything? Where is this sorcerer? And why does he conceal himself?"

"Walk me through finding the page with you and Robin on it again." Emma rubbed her temples.

"I've already told you-"

"Tell me again."

Regina glared but sat down. "Robin went to look in the library because Will Scarlet told him that was the source of the magic. When they arrived and began their search, there was no one there. During this process a piece of paper appeared in Robin's bag-"

"And he was sure-?"

"It wasn't there before, yes."

"But you said the cause of the page's appearance was that you had hope in your future."

"Correct."

"Maybe in order for more to be written, more has to happen."

Regina stared at the blonde who frowned at the table as she thought. "What do you mean?"

"Well, that page was there after you had decided to be hopeful that your story could change. You need to hope again."

The brunette glared at her in disdain. "This isn't the _Neverending Story_, Miss Swan. I can't save Atreyu with my tears and wishes."

Emma rolled her eyes and stood. "Not with that attitude you can't." The blonde burst out and placed her hands on the top of the desk to lean menacingly toward the brunette. "Come on, Regina! You're telling me you can't have a little faith? After all that you have been through-"

"You don't know the half of what I've been through-"

"Maybe I don't." Emma cut her off. "But judging by what I've seen in the past few years, I know you can do this." The two witches glared at one another until Regina sat down in a rare display of exhaustion. "Christ, Regina." Emma said more softly this time. "I saw you after you took in the curse at the well and watched you come to terms with you mother's death. I watched you after you had been electrocuted; saw you absorb half the power of that diamond. In Neverland, talking sense into Tinkerbelle and Rumplestiltskin. And the sacrifice you made for Henry and I…" Emma trailed off for a moment. "The light magic you used to overcome the Wicked Witch? What about that?" The blonde glared as the woman leaned back in the chair before her. "Don't you dare tell me you can't have faith after all of that."

"I'm tired." The brunette said quietly and clenched her hands before her. "I would just like for something, anything, to be easy."

Emma grinned in a sideways sort of way. "People like us, Regina, get bored with easy. If things were easy, you would find a way to make them more difficult for yourself." The blonde shook her head. "But you've got people in your corner now. You don't have to do everything the hard way. Help me, help you."

The brunette looked up and returned her smile after a small pause. "Why are you doing all of this?"

"Looking for the book?"

"The book, the pep talk, the...everything."

"Why did you give me such pleasant memories when I left with Henry? You didn't have to give me great personal memories. It was all about our son anyway."

Regina frowned. "Do you remember those memories as well?"

"Yeah...I mean, not initially. There was too much going on here and all my real memories replaced the old ones. When Killian first gave me the potion and I began to remember Storybrook and my family, all traces of the memories you gave us were gone. But I've been dreaming them the past few weeks."

Regina nodded. "Your mother mentioned that the same had happened to her in the weeks following her awakening from the curse. I think it's your brain's way of sorting through that which is real and that which is implanted."

"Makes sense. It's just weird having my entire, fake life flash eyes every night. I've had the same dream a couple of times, like my brain can't decide if it actually happened or if you put the thought in my head."

"What is it?"

"What?"

"Your recurring dream?"

Emma blushed, "Something trivial."

"What is it?" Regina became intensely curious the moment the blonde flushed in embarrassment.

"It's personal."

"But if I put it there, I'm the only one that would know."

Emma hated to concede that the woman had a fair point. She shook her head. "I'm sure that it's just a stress dream. Like when you dream you go to work naked or everyone is speaking Spanish or something."

Regina considered her a moment, but let the subject drop. "Indeed." She then stood up and approached the other desk in the room that supported dozens of books they had yet to go through. "Oh, Miss Lucas mentioned to me that Prince Thomas is looking for a job. She thought you might hire him as a deputy."

Emma frowned slightly. "I don't know. I don't know him."

"Ashley's husband."

"Oh, yeah, blonde guy." Emma scratched her chin. "I don't know, Regina." The blonde paced around the desk to perch on the top. "I don't know that I trust anyone else to do what I do."

"He's a prince; received a fine military education." The brunette tossed over her shoulder as she shuffled books around. "I also heard from Belle that Mulan has been camping in the woods with the Merrymen since Zelina brought us all back."

"Really?" Emma frowned again and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why wouldn't she come into town?"

"Well, according to Belle," The brunette said as though reluctant to trust the librarian, "she has been staying away from Philip and Aurora...mostly Aurora."

"Why? They're best friends...or they were. Did they have some sort of falling out?" Emma usually didn't care for rumors, but she had genuinely liked Mulan and held a great amount of respect for the warrior.

"Well, not exactly." The brunette replied, still with her back to the blonde.

"What is it?"

"Well, Belle explained that Mulan was in love with Aurora, but couldn't express her feelings once she learned she was pregnant."

"Ah…" Emma said and looked down. "Yeah, I'm sure that would throw a kink in a romance."

Regina turned to judge whether the blonde was being sarcastic. Deciding Emma's comment was one of genuine disappointment, she continued. "Yes, Mulan has been camping in the woods to avoid seeing them. I can't say I blame her."

"I guess not, but then again, she's going to have to at some point. I mean," Emma stood. "I know what it's like to see someone you love, loving someone else. It hurts. But she's gotta get back into the real world...maybe in a few months start seeing people."

"Are you going to play matchmaker, Sheriff?"

"Absolutely not." Emma shook her head with a chuckle. "But I will give her a job. I have seen what she can do; I trust her. And if I learn of any ladies looking for the strong silent, woman warrior type…" She shrugged.

"And you'll give Thomas an interview?"

"Yeah, I guess I will." Emma rubbed the back of her neck. "With a new kid, I know they need the money. That factory doesn't pay him shit."

"A deputy's salary isn't much better." Regina commented.

"Yeah, and who drew the budget on that, Madam Mayor?" The blonde smirked and Regina bristled.

"I'm not the mayor anymore, Sheriff. You can take that up with your mother."

"I'm just teasing, Regina. Sheesh." The blonde said and then looked down at her hands. "How long have you know about Mulan?"

"A week or so now." Regina put her hands in her jacket pockets and looked at the fire. "I went to check on Belle; to see how she was doing after the whole Rumplestiltskin fiasco."

"How is she?"

"Alright, as much as she can be at any rate." The brunette flicked an errant strand of hair behind her shoulder. "Anyway, she let slip about Mulan and came clean when I questioned her further."

"So she's been here since Zelina?"

"Why are you so concerned?"

Emma shrugged. "I dunno. I liked her; I feel bad for her."

"Maybe you're looking for a strong, silent woman warrior type." Regina grinned.

"Me?" The blonde laughed. "No, she's not my type."

The brunette's lip curled in amusement. "Really? And just what is your type, Sheriff Swan?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Your Majesty?" The blonde responded cheekily as the cell on her hip rang. "Sheriff Swan." She paused. "I'm not surprised." She rolled her eyes. "I'm on my way." Ending the call, she turned to the brunette. "Will fucking Scarlet. I swear to god I'm going to murder him."

"That wouldn't be much of an example for our son, now would it?" The brunette chastised good-naturedly. "What has he done this time?"

"Locked himself in Granny's cooler. I'm the only one that can poof through the door and unlock it-"

"Excuse me, _poof_?"

"Oh, you know…" Emma waved a hand. "Like disappear and reappear."

"Teleport."

"Right, that's what I said."

"No, you said _poof_ which is not a verb; it is an onomatopoeia."

"Bless you." Emma blinked and Regina rolled her eyes. "Anyway, after I handle this, I'll head back here to pick up a few of these...books." She gestured around at some of the magical spell books and history books that Regina had brought from her vault to aid in their research. "But don't feel like you have to wait around for me." The blonde grabbed her jacket, nodded to Regina, and headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I'm sorry...I couldn't post just one chapter... not when I have so many lined up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The brunette sat down behind the desk Emma had vacated and leaned back. She was relieved the blonde had acquiesced to interviewing Mulan and Thomas. Regina wasn't the only one that had noticed the dark circles under Emma Swan's eyes, but she was likely one of the only ones that understood their origins. The blonde simply refused to stop. Regina had to force her to go home most nights and so she knew she wasn't sleeping properly. She also knew the crap diet she ate was not doing her any favors.

Regina had strongly considered trying to swap out a few of the blonde's meals or slipping her a very light sleeping potion, but she knew Emma would know it was her. Short of striking her over the head with the massive volume of _Elven Wars from the First Century_ the brunette knew she would never get the woman to slow down...unless she had help at the station.

She also knew that Emma's big heart would win out over her sense of pride and suspicious nature. The blonde didn't trust many, but if she felt that she was helping Mulan and Thomas, she would be more inclined to hire them. The brunette leaned back in the chair and congratulated herself on a plan well executed.

XXX

Emma arrived at the diner and made her way immediately to the back room where she found a gaggle of people hanging around. "What's the story?" She asked David.

"Apparently, Scarlet came here looking for Ruby to ask her out."

"But he was drunk." The waitress rolled her eyes. "Honestly, he's a perfectly acceptable guy when he's sober-"

"And he locked himself in the cooler?"

"He was looking for the liquor cabinet." Ruby explained. "The door only locks from the inside, the latch is at the bottom. He must have knocked into it accidently."

"So what? He couldn't figure out where the lock was?"

"He panicked; seems he's claustrophobic." David shrugged. "But we haven't heard anything out of him in the past half hour so we figured he probably passed out."

"Probably kinder for him to be unconscious right now anyway." Emma commented. "All that alcohol in his system should protect him from the cold." She leaned into the door and heard nothing. "Right, I'll just pop in there and unlock the door." The blonde threw up her hands and closed her eyes. When she felt the chill air against her face, she knew she had accomplished her task.

Looking down, the blonde found Will Scarlet cuddling a vat of chocolate pudding and rolled her eyes. "Scarlet!" She nudged him with her foot. "Get up." He murmured under his breath, but did not open his eyes. "Christ Almighty." The blonde cursed and leaned down to slap him roughly. He batted his eyes a moment.

"I was looking for the liquor."

"So I hear. Can you stand?"

"I dunno. I'm rather sloshed." He said without a trace of embarrassment.

"Indeed." Emma sighed and noticed that the cold was starting to get to him. She walked over to the door and looked down at the bottom for the lock. Spying it, she attempted to slide it back into place, but found that it was stuck. It seemed that in Scarlet's manic attempts to free himself he had jammed the lock. "Fantastic." Emma growled under her breath.

She turned back to the man and grabbed him by the lapels before closing her eyes and focusing hard on the room outside the door. The swirl of gold surrounded her and she gripped the man's jacket harder as they were pulled briefly into a time and space that was between time and space. When Emma felt the tiled floor beneath her feet, she opened her eyes and found herself outside the cooler; behind the group waiting for her to open the door.

"I don't hear anything." David said. "Emma!" He called and pounded the door hard with his fist.

"Hey guys." The blonde called behind them and they all swirled in surprise. "He jammed the lock when he was trying to get out. I had to poof him out of there."

David strode over to her as she stood and caught her when she swooned slightly. "You alright?"

"Yeah…" The blonde shrugged. "Stood up too fast." She brushed it off as the man scrutinized her face.

"You look like you need to rest."

"I'm fine; can you take this loser to the station and lock him up? We'll do a report and we will find some way for him to pay for the damage to your cooler." Emma promised Ruby.

"Alright." The waitress shrugged as if didn't matter to her as the blonde turned away from the crowd and headed back to the mansion to pick up a few of the books she needed to peruse.

XXX

Regina stepped out into the cold night air and grimaced. They had still found nothing of consequence in those books. Perhaps Emma was right; she had to hope again for something more to appear. However, this was easier said than done. Suddenly, a shadow moved across her range of vision and disrupting her rumination. The brunette turned sharply and her dark eyes lit on an even darker outline. "Who is foolish enough to startle me in the dark?" She called out.

Killian stepped into the beam of the porch's security light. "My lady." He gave an unsteady, mocking bow.

"Captain." Regina said warily. "You just missed Emma. She left fifteen minutes ago."

"It's you I wanted to speak with." He said and moved forward, causing Regina to take a step back.

"What is it that you want, Hook?"

"I want Emma."

Regina blinked. "I'm sorry. I'm not sure I understand."

"Don't you?" He grinned. "My woman has spent her every last waking moment with you; helping you. I want her back."

"She doesn't belong to me-"

"Doesn't she?" He took another step forward and Regina could smell the rum. The taste caused her mouth to water in sour disgust. God, how she hated rum.

"Miss Swan and I are-"

"Fucking." He growled.

Regina nearly choked on air. "W-what?" She was so stunned that she stammered.

"You and Emma are fucking."

"Fucking who?" The brunette was so surprised by this declaration, she forgot she disliked the work _fuck._

"Each other!" The pirate growled loudly.

"I can assure you, Hook, we are not intimate with one another."

"Don't give me that. I know who you are; what you have done." He took another step forward and Regina considered her options. She could blast him backward, but how would that look to Emma?

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you seduced your way to your heart's desires, Your Majesty." He spat. "It didn't matter who it was; men, women, married, virgin...whatever you wanted."

The brunette stiffened her spine. "So you think I seduced Sheriff Swan? Why? What use would I have for her?"

"Because she's mine!" Killian shouted and rushed her. Regina was so stunned by the man's stupidity that she didn't even put her hands up to block him. A split second later her back was on the grass and the pirate's hands were around her throat.

XXX

Emma swirled into existence outside the manor and was accosted by an odd scene. She frowned for half a second before realizing what was happening. "Killian!" She shouted angrily. The man looked up and turned his unfocused gaze to the blonde. This gave Regina just enough time to hurl him ten feet in the air. He landed with a thump in the grass opposite the sidewalk.

The blonde hurdled the ditch, swung over the fence lithely, and jumped the hedge without breaking stride. She slid into where Regina still lay on the ground and squatted over her. "Are you alright?" Strong hands pulled the brunette upright and Regina pressed a hand to her throat where she had felt the pirate's grip seconds earlier. Emma's eyes glanced down to her neck and noticed the red handprint.

She lifted the brunette and then went to deal with the pirate. Crossing the lawn on long, hard strides, Emma rolled the man over with her boot. "Explain yourself." She spat menacingly.

"I did it for you, Emma." He said quietly. "She is keeping you from me-"

"Let me stop you there." She help up a hand. "I don't belong to anyone. It's up to _me_ who I spend my time with. Regina and I have been working on something extremely important. You obviously can't handle that I don't need to be with you every second of every day."

"But, I love-"

"Don't." Emma reeled back in disgust. "Don't say that, Killian. You are unstable. This proves it. Attacking Regina because you are jealous? That's what crazy people do." She turned back to Regina. "If you want to press charges I can lock him up-"

"That is quite alright, Sheriff." Regina raised her nose into the air. "I'm not threatened by him."

"Whatever you want." Emma commented and turned her back on the man. She walked back over to Regina as Hook scraped himself up on the ground and limped into the darkness with his pride smarting. "Are you sure you're ok?"

The brunette met the green gaze with her own dark eyes. "Yes, I'll just have a sore throat."

"I'm surprised you didn't barbeque him; I would have."

"That would be a poor example for Henry. At any rate, I didn't want to dignify his ravings with a response."

"Yeah, what was he going on about?"

"It seems the pirate has decided that you and I are...lovers."

Emma's mouth dropped open and her face flushed. "Wh-what?"

"That's exactly what I said." The brunette chuckled and opened the passenger side door of her Mercedes. "Get in, I'll drop you off."

"It's ok-"

"I wasn't asking." Regina countered and Emma glared at her. "Emma, you look like death. Now get into the damned car."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Thank you all so much for all the reviews so far :) I'm delighted with the comments. Keep them coming :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blonde shuffled into the seat and Regina snapped the door smartly behind her. "I'm fine." She grumbled when the brunette slid into the driver's seat. "You're the one that was attacked. He must have surprised you, huh?"

"How else do you think I ended up on the ground?"

The blonde glanced over at the marks on the woman's throat; she could see where they were starting to bruise. "You will have to wear a scarf." She joked in an attempt to keep her voice normal. Hook's audacity and violence angered her beyond words.

"Don't be ridiculous." The brunette swept a hand down her body and the marks vanished. She breathed deeply through her mouth. "Like brand new."

"I forgot about that." The blonde sighed.

"You're still getting a handle on everything." The brunette nodded knowledgeably. "You have learned magic the opposite way that most do. Protection and offense first; now you're playing catch-up with the simple spells."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I had to poof-"

"Teleport-"

"Whatever. Will Scarlet out of the cooler at Granny's tonight and I wasn't sure if I could do it."

Regina stamped her foot on the brakes abruptly. Emma slung forward and ricocheted back, thankful of her seat belt. "You did _what_?! That's dangerous."

"You've done it!"

"I've also been practicing magic since your mother was a child!"

"What's the big deal? It turned out alright-"

"This time."

"What does that mean?" Emma was beginning to get irritated.

"Teleportation requires a moderate amount of magic. But transporting two people! It's lucky you made it back!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, jeez…" The blonde felt as though she was being scolded.

Regina looked at her chagrined face and took a deep breath. "There is no need to apologize to me, Sheriff. I simply wanted to express my concern for Henry's sake. But please do not do that again."

"Yeah, no problem. I don't want to wind up caught between worlds."

They were quiet all the way back to Emma's apartment. She could see the light on and knew Henry had waited up for her. A smile crept to her face and Regina caught it. "He waits for me every night too." She said quietly.

"He's a hell of a kid."

"Strong, smart, kind…"

"Clever, sarcastic, mischievous." Emma finished for her. "Anyway, thanks for dropping me off." She opened the door and stood, before stumbling down onto the sidewalk.

"Emma?" Regina called and, when the blonde stirred slowly, she got out and ran around the car to kneel beside the woman. "Emma?" She shook her.

"I'm alright. Just stood up too fast." She struggled to her feet and leaned against the car. "Got dizzy. Second time tonight; maybe my blood sugar is low."

"You know damned well you don't have problems with your blood sugar." Regina snapped. "I knew this was going to happen. You don't eat right, you don't sleep...you work too hard, Sheriff. Come on." The brunette looped one of Emma's arms around her shoulder and tugged her up.

"No way," The blonde struggled with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. "I'm fine."

"Do what you're told for once, Miss Swan." Came the retort from the brunette as she led her into the building.

The blonde was surprised to find that the brunette was rather strong. She obviously had a great deal of muscle tone under all those power suits. Emma allowed herself to be maneuvered up the stairs, because truth be told, she wasn't feeling a hundred percent. When they reached her door, the blonde unlocked it and Regina led them inside.

Henry was at her elbow instantly. "Mom, what happened?" He helped Regina prop Emma onto the couch.

"Your mother has overexerted herself, Henry."

He looked at the blonde. "Doesn't surprise me." He shrugged. "How can I help?"

"Fetch the hot water and towels." Emma cracked and both mother and son rolled their eyes.

"Don't be dramatic, Miss Swan." Regina said briskly before turning to the boy. "Emma has worked herself past her capacity to regenerate energy. This dangerous for a practitioner of magic."

"I can hear you, you know?"

The brunette pressed on as though the blonde had not spoken. "She is not allowed to use magic for a couple of days and will not be going out on call this week-"

"But David-"

"Has been letting you take almost all of his shifts."

"The baby-"

"Is old enough now that Prince Charming can take night calls." Regina cut her off again. "I understand you want to help them out, but you can't if you're incapacitated."

"You should try to take care of yourself, Mom." Henry chimed in and the blonde looked at them with wounded eyes.

"I feel betrayed." She sniffed.

"Enough with the theatrics, Sheriff." Regina sighed. "Tomorrow, you will meet me for breakfast at Granny's before proceeding to the station."

"What? So that we can do yoga after breakfast?" The blonde made a distasteful face.

"Of course not, Miss Swan. I'm not out to humiliate you." Regina fired back. "I want to make sure you have a balanced start to your day. We can't have our Sheriff dead on her feet now can we?"

"Whatever." The blonde murmured. "So long as you don't plan on ordering my food." The blonde joked and got a deadpan face from the brunette. "No."

"Yes. Then, you will get word to Mulan and Thomas that you would like to meet with them about working on the police force. You will also let David know that you are sick and he will have to take the on-call duty for at least this week."

"Hold on, let me get a pen; maybe I should be writing all these instructions down."

"Don't be snarky. I'm trying to help."

"Just do what she says, please Mom." Henry begged with big eyes. "You have got to stay healthy."

"Of course, kid." The blonde softened as she looked at the boy. She knew she was being played by her son and his adoptive mother, but Emma was secretly thankful for the intervention. She turned to Regina. "Don't get too cocky, Your Majesty, I'm just doing this for Henry."

The brunette smirked wickedly, "Yes, but you're doing as _I_ say for once. You might find that you like it, Sheriff Swan." With this, she kissed her son, turned on her heel, and was out the door.

"What was that?" Emma murmured and her son shrugged. "I don't have a problem following directions."

"You do when they are her directions."

"Is that what she said?"

Henry laughed. "No, Mom. That's obvious to pretty much everyone."

"Hey, she and I have worked together on many occasions and I follow her lead...sometimes."

"When it's important, yeah." The boy conceded and poured himself and his mother a glass of juice. "But when it's little stuff, you don't. I think you like to irritate her."

"What? I don't either." The blonde sniffed as though she were offended.

"Umm, yeah. Another one of those things that's pretty obvious to everyone." He remarked and handed her the glass before sitting down on the couch beside her. "You seem to find upsetting her fun."

The blonde considered this; perhaps she did. "Well, it's too easy. She gets all offended about nearly everything. And she's funny when she's snarky and sarcastic."

"She is." The boy remarked and looked at his mother. "She does little stuff to annoy you too, you know?"

"Really?" The blonde suddenly found herself extremely interested in the conversation. "Like what?"

"She likes to make comments about your hair and your clothes. Especially your red leather jacket."

"That's true."

"I think she finds you funny when you're irritated too."

"Life is strange, Henry." The blonde put an arm around her son. "I mean, Regina is so not what I would have sought out in a friend, but…"

"You're friends."

"Yeah, I guess we are. I mean she's smart and witty and strong-" She turned to the boy. "Did you know she all but dragged me up the stairs? I'm not exactly light."

He shrugged. "She's always worked out. Yoga mostly, but muscle is muscle."

Emma nodded. "I learned that tonight."

"So what happened tonight that caused you to overexert yourself?"

"I think it's just been building for the past few weeks. Then tonight I had to get Will Scarlet out of the cooler at Granny's." She explained the scenario to the young man who shook his head. "Then Killian caused quite a scene."

"You didn't see that coming?" Henry asked dryly.

"I guess I did. But I compartmentalized it. Anyway, he attacked Regina-"

"He what?!" Henry leapt to his feet in outrage. "What the hell?"

"Don't let your mother hear you use profanity."

"Because she'll kill you, you mean?" He asked, still standing.

"Yeah, something like that. Come on now, she's ok. Wasn't I just saying how tough she was?"

"What did she do?"

"Sent him soaring through the air like one of Zelina's flying monkeys."

He closed his eyes as though to savor the moment. "Good. Why did he attack her in the first place?"

"He was jealous of all the time I have spent helping Regina."

"Yeah, I guess he didn't like you hanging out with her all the time."

"Not at all. But it's more than that. Men like Killian…" Emma trailed off. "Feel everything deeply. There is nothing wrong with that, but he's had a lot happen to him and it's made him...unstable. I never would have imagined he would attack someone though. Especially Regina. What an idiot." The blonde tried to still her shaking hands. The image of the brunette on the ground caused a fresh wave of anger and anxiety to roll over her.

"He must have been really drunk."

"He was, but he knew better too." Emma rubbed her eyes and finished her juice before checking her watch. "Go to bed, kid." The blonde patted his knee. "I start boot camp with your mom tomorrow."

He laughed and stood to head up the stairs. But he paused and turned around. "I know you two like fighting with each other, but I'm glad it's over silly stuff now."

"Me too, kid." Emma smiled. "Goodnight."

"G'night." He mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Regina arrived home, she immediately kicked off her shoes and poured herself a snifter of brandy. Sipping on it and making her way to her bedroom, the brunette considered the events that had recently transpired. If she had to personally feed and put Emma Swan to bed, she would to ensure that her son had his other mother around.

The image of trying to force the ferocious blonde into pajamas flashed across her mind and caused her to smirk. However, another image replaced the former and the brunette saw Emma rushing toward her on long, powerful legs. She leapt the ditch, swung athletically over the fence, and then hurdled the hedge without rustling a leaf.

Regina appreciated athleticism. It wasn't the first time she had noticed the strength and coordination of the blonde sheriff. However, it was the first time she found herself aroused by it. The brunette was a big fan of watching warriors work. When she had lived with King Leopold, she often found herself at the training grounds; watching the soldiers march. Regina had found great delight in the well-sculpted bodies of both the men and the women laboring and sweating in the sun. The brunette had initially felt shame at watching, but began to realize she was simply an appreciator of human art.

It had been a long time since the brunette had felt that tug of arousal from watching someone work. Of all people to renew this sensation in her and it had to be Emma Swan? She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity and swirled her fragrant liquor. That was quite possibly the worst idea she had ever had. If she did sleep with the blonde, assuming Emma was attracted to her- She stopped her thought process. _Wait, since when do I question my desirability?_ She wondered to herself. At any rate, Henry would feel betrayed and the strange friendship she had found with Snow and the rest of Storybrook would be strained.

There was definitely no worse idea than sleeping with Emma. Regina ran her fingers over her lips thoughtfully. This knowledge wouldn't stop her from thinking about it, however. She would simply have to focus on helping the blonde learn her limits. Every magic practitioner has boundaries. She just needed to help Emma discover what those were exactly.

XXX

Emma entered the diner at seven the next morning and glanced around. Regina was in the corner booth with her newspaper and coffee. The blonde made a beeline for her; flopping down opposite her.

"I'm on time."

"Yes, did you wake up a half hour too early by mistake?"

"Actually, I woke up late. Henry nearly had to dump me off the couch."

"You slept on the couch?" Regina's eyes snapped up as Ruby sauntered over.

"Hey, Rubes. Coffee please-"

"Miss Lucas, I will have two fried eggs, over easy, with two slices of unbuttered toast, and a kale and cucumber smoothie-"

"They don't serve smoothies-"

"Miss Swan will have the same."

The waitress made a surprised face, but recovered quickly, "Sure thing."

"Wait, Ruby-" The blonde said frantically. "Coffee!"

"One cup, Miss Lucas."

Emma turned to Regina. "What the hell kinda breakfast is that?"

"A healthier one than what you have been eating, pancake champion."

"I eat fruit topping with them." Mumbled the blonde. "Only one cup of coffee, Regina?"

"Only one."

"Unbuttered toast?"

"We'll use preserves-"

"And what the hell is a kale and cucumber smoothie?"

"It also has orange in it." The brunette said matter-of-factly. "It's really quite good if you try it with an open mind."

"And what's for lunch? A salad?"

"I was thinking turkey on whole grain with lots of vegetables, but if you would rather have a salad-"

"No...a sandwich is fine." The blonde sighed dramatically as Ruby returned with her coffee.

"Are you on a new diet, Em?"

"Something like that." The blonde grumbled.

"Well, I don't see that you need one, but it couldn't hurt you to eat a more balanced meal plan."

"Thanks for your input." Emma growled and looked across the table at the brunette who was smirking.

"Ruby is the one who makes the smoothies. She has fantastic recipes."

"Thanks." The waitress smiled in surprise at the brunette and moved off. "Your food should be ready in just a few."

"Can't wait." Emma faked a smile.

"Don't pout." The brunette scolded. "You look like Henry."

The blonde barely restrained herself from making a nasty face; barely. "So, what are my tasks for the day again, Warden?"

"You are to contact Mulan and Thomas and tell your father that he is on call. Other than that, you are free to do your job, Sheriff."

"Gee, thanks."

"You could try a bit less sarcasm, you know."

"Seriously?" The blonde laughed. "You have no room to talk. Besides, you wouldn't know what to make of it if I were nice to you."

Regina pursed her lips to fight a smile. "True, I would think you were up to some nefarious plot."

"Exactly." Emma leaned back and sipped her coffee; feeling the earthy concoction warm her from the inside. "Or that I had done something wrong and was trying to butter you up before you found out."

"That would imply that you are smart enough to fear me." Regina fired back. "Besides, I can't be bribed."

"Everyone can be bribed, Regina." Emma leaned forward. "What's your weakness? I know you sure as hell like chocolate."

Regina's eyes snapped up in surprise. "And how do you know that?"

"Henry."

"The snitch." The brunette tossed her hair dramatically. "No matter, all I would have to do is wave a donut in front of you and you would cater to my every whim."

"That's not true…"

"Or pizza. Or a strawberry milkshake. Or beer-"

"Ok, we all get it; I love food." Emma shrugged, "Sue me. I bet your breaking price is something like imported German chocolate or massages."

The brunette's eyes snapped up once more, telling Emma that she had hit a nerve. "I'm not so shallow as all that, Sheriff."

"It's not shallow, we all have our preferences." The blonde shrugged again. "No shame in knowing what you like."

"I would like for you to-"

"Breakfast is served." Ruby announced as she approached the table with her arms laden with dishes.

"Thank you, Miss Lucas."

Emma looked down at the food and despite her longing for French toast, found that the breakfast didn't seem unappetizing. However, when she looked at the smoothie, her nose wrinkled. "It's puke green."

"Hush!" Regina scolded. "Just try it."

"Seriously, Regina. I've only seen that color once and it was on a 1970 AMC Gremlin."

"What is that?"

"Something I wouldn't wish upon even you."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Don't be a child, drink your smoothie."

Emma frowned and, with the air of one ascending the gallows, picked up the glass and took a sip. She could definitely taste the kale and cucumber, but the orange sweetened it more than she expected. The blonde smacked her lips and took another sip. "Not bad. It's sweeter than I expected."

"Almond butter."

"Hmm…" she said thoughtfully and began to dig into her meal. "Maybe this won't be so bad."

XXX

Emma sat down at her desk; her stomach grumbling. It was lunch time and she was hungry. Although, she had to admit that Regina's weird ass, hipster breakfast had kept the hunger at bay longer than her pancakes usually did. Emma put up her feet and relaxed back into the chair; leaning her head back and enjoying the rays of sun that were trickling into the office.

She heard heels clicking in the hallway and knew by the strong, purposeful stride it had to be Regina. Emma looked up when the door opened and in came the brunette with a bag in her hand. "Turkey on whole grain with spinach, tomatoes, onion, bell peppers, and pickles."

"Nice...I bet no mayonnaise though, huh?"

"Of course, it's on the side. You're not trying to lose weight, Emma. Just eat more filling foods." She set the bag down. "And another smoothie." She held it out to the blonde who looked at the brown mixture.

"That looks like sewage."

"The one this morning looked like vomit."

"Good point." The blonde took it and sipped. "Nice. Bananas?"

"And a bit of celery." The brunette sat down opposite her. "So? Did you contact Mulan and Thomas?"

"I did. Thomas was stoked; he's interviewing tomorrow morning. I think he will be a good fit. David needs another guy around; there are a lot of strong women around."

"Strong women are a good thing."

"Hey, I'm all about lady power too. I'm just sayin' he needs some dude friends."

"And Mulan?"

"Took more convincing. But I think she's bored out there with all those guys; the forest isn't exactly stimulating. I convinced her that we could use her special expertise here. But she doesn't have transportation which means she needs to move into town or she needs a car."

"Granny is always renting rooms. I'm sure your mother could work that into the budget."

"Good point."

"And your father?"

"What about him?" Emma asked around huge bites of her sub.

"Have you spoken to him about taking call duty?"

"Haven't seen him today."

"But you are-"

"Yes, Regina, I'm going to talk to him." Emma rolled her eyes. "What time should I come by the manor tonight?"

"I was thinking," The woman began slowly, as if bracing for a negative response. "we could take a break tonight."

"What? No." The blonde shook her head. "You don't have to baby me-"

"I need a break. Tell me, when was the last time you played video games with our son?"

Emma thought. "Too long."

"Exactly. Come by around six and we'll have dinner and watch some movies with Henry. Taking a break isn't a crime, Emma." The brunette huffed as if the blonde was being outrageous before striding abruptly from the room before Emma could respond.

"I wish it were." The woman mumbled to herself. "Then I could arrest you."

"Arrest who?" David's voice came from the door. "Wait, let me guess...it couldn't be the witch that just left?"

"Hey." The blonde smiled genuinely. "There you are. I haven't seen you all day."

He looked down at her sandwich and raised his eyebrows. "Your mother is on a diet too."

"I'm not on a diet." Emma said grumpily. "I'm just trying to eat healthier."

"Oh." He blushed. "I didn't mean that you need one...or that Snow needs one. I think you're both beautiful and perfect the way you are-"

"Relax, Pops." The blonde laughed. "You didn't offend anyone, but I am glad you think we're perfect." She bit into her sandwich with increasing relish. _This isn't so bad, really._ "I just have been really tired lately and it was suggested to me that I should eat more balanced meals."

The man read between the lines. "Regina is ordering your food."

"Yup."

He fought a grin. "I'm sure she doesn't want her best knight falling ill."

"Ugh." The blonde grumbled. "Her knight?"

"In the Enchanted Forest, that would be your job description. It's kinda what you do here as Sheriff."

"Oh, by the way." Emma changed the subject, not wanting to consider how she felt about being deemed Regina's knight. "I will be interviewing Mulan and Prince Thomas as deputies. We could really use some help around here and they could use the opportunity." Emma made a sheepish face as though afraid he would be unhappy about this announcement.

He rubbed his chin and rested a hand on his gun. "I think that's a good idea. And while we're on the subject…" He made a similar face to his daughter's. "You have got to stop insisting on taking call duty for me. You haven't had a night off in almost two months. Let me do this." He put his hands on his hips. "I'll take call and train Thomas and then when you go on call, you can train Mulan. That way we will each have a shadow and they will get a fully rounded education."

"That's a good idea…" Emma nodded, impressed with her father's quick thinking. "And I appreciate you taking the call duty. I'm just exhausted."

"Then do whatever Regina tells you to do." He laughed, but sobered almost immediately. "Well, maybe not everything..."

"What does _that_ mean?" The blonde asked with a grin.

"Nothing…." He shrugged, but his daughter continued to look at him with an expression of amusement and suspicion. "Just...you know, she's _Regina_."

"Yeah...and?"

"She's just sort of...bad."

"She's not sort of bad, David. She's really bad." Emma laughed. "But I can handle the ex-Evil Queen." She stood from behind her desk and grabbed her jacket as she balled up the butcher paper in which the sandwich had been wrapped. "I'm not afraid of her."

David smiled and watched her walk out of the door. He turned and sat down behind his own desk as the door in the hallway opened and closed. "That's what I'm afraid of." He said quietly to himself and shook his head.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- So this chapter is a bit shorter and more on the fluffy side, but I hope y'all enjoy anyway ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At three o'clock, Regina waited on the outskirts of the school yard for her son. When he came out of the school door, he gave her a nod and bid goodbye to his friends. It warmed her heart to see that he had his own group of peers that he hung out with and laughed with. Before Emma had come to town, Regina had seen no fault in Henry's lack of friends or hobbies. She had spurred him on, none-too-gently, in the direction of academic achievement. That was all fine and well, but it amazed the brunette how much better she felt about his social accomplishments than she ever had his academic ones.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey, sweetie." She returned and looped an arm in his. He was getting so tall now that it was awkward to put her arm around his shoulders and walk. "How did your book report go?"

"I think I did well. Ms. Perkins asked questions and the class got involved."

"Those are good indications of performance." She inclined her head. "Did you get your grade back on your history paper?"

"Yeah! I got a ninety-eight!" He grinned from ear to ear.

"I am so proud of you, Henry. And Emma, I'm sure, will take all the credit."

The boy laughed. "She deserves some; she did help me study for two weeks."

"Who would have thought that Miss Swan would be an enormous history buff?"

The boy laughed and then paused and regarded his mother seriously. "Why do you sometimes call her 'Miss Swan' and others 'Sheriff'? Why can't she always just be Emma?"

The brunette looked down at him in surprise. Her first instinct was to trivialize the distinction, but she reminded herself that she was trying to have an absolutely honest and open relationship with her son. "I don't know, Henry." They walked in quiet for a moment.

After they entered the Mercedes and Regina had put the car in gear, Henry spoke again. "I think I know, do you mind if I tell you?"

"Of course not." She smiled, but couldn't help feeling a bit anxious. Her son was acutely sensitive and had a tendency to get right to the heart of matters.

"I think it's because sometimes you think of her as several different people. Like there are three personalities or…" he looked for the right word, "...or versions of her."

"Ok...can you give me an example?"

"Well…. the Emma that first came to Storybrook didn't know us and we didn't know her. You had a strained, formal relationship with her; therefore you called her 'Miss Swan'. And now when she does something you think is silly or when you are scolding her, you slip into that version of your relationship with her."

Regina could see where he was going with this. "And when I call her 'Sheriff", is that business?"

"And when you boss her around."

"I don't boss-"

"Yeah, Mom, you do." He laughed. "But she doesn't complain; she likes when you boss her around because you're the only one that doesn't treat her like she's special. She gets tired of that."

"There's something to be said for consistency, I suppose."

"Right, and you call her Emma if you're serious about something. Like _for real_ serious; not like when you two pretend to fight-"

"We don't pretend-"

"Or when you're trying to one-up one another." He cut her off again. "But like when some real stuff is going down that could hurt someone."

Regina silently contemplated this for a moment. "Does she do that to me? Call me different things?"

"Sometimes. But she mostly just says 'Your Majesty' if she's being sarcastic and she doesn't say 'Madam Mayor' anymore because-"

"I'm not the mayor-"

"Right…" He looked thoughtfully out the window once more. "But sometimes she says your name differently. Like she says it like you say 'Miss Swan' when you mess up a pop culture reference. But if there is crazy stuff happening and she's stressed, she says your name real quiet."

Regina began, inexplicably, to blush. "Really? I hadn't noticed." She tried to hide the tint in her cheeks by putting on her overly large sunglasses even though they were now headed eastward.

"Yeah, it's almost like she says a million things in one word." He shrugged and his slightly abashed mother marveled at her son's ability of perception. "She does it with my name too. I guess because she cares about us so much."

"She does care very deeply about you, Henry."

"She cares about you too, Mom." Henry looked at her. "You should have seen how upset she was last night that Hook attacked you. She was shaking she was so angry. I'm surprised that bastard is still alive."

"Henry!" Regina scolded his language.

"What? He attacked you, he upset Emma." The boy shrugged. "I wouldn't have been much fussed if Emma did kick his-"

"That's enough." The brunette pursed her lips to hide her grin. She wasn't happy her son had adopted the potty mouth of his other mother, but his fierce loyalty and protectiveness were endearing. She looked sideways at him. "You know that hedge around the Magician's Mansion?" He nodded. "She hurdled it to get to Hook."

"Whoa." He said softly. "She must have really been worried."

"It was an impressive leap." The woman conceded.

"I'll tell Mom you thought so-"

"No." Regina said firmly. "That woman is vain enough without you mentioning I was impressed with her athleticism. She's a fool, I am more than capable of handling myself."

The boy grinned at his mother as though he knew something she didn't. "Alright, I won't mention to Emma that you liked watching her-"

"It's not a matter of what I _like_." The brunette interrupted impatiently, "I was merely stating that watching Miss Swan leap the ditch, vault the fence, and hurdle the hedge was…" She stopped herself and looked down at her son; realizing that all of the descriptive detail made her sound as though she had been replaying the scene in her brain over and over. Henry must not know that she had, indeed, been doing just that. "Nevermind…" She huffed.

"It's ok, Mom. I know." He grinned maniacally.

"You know? You know what, Henry?"

"I _know_." He winked.

"What _are_ you talking about?" The brunette tried to act bored.

"I know you like her."

"Of course, I like her." Regina dismissed. "We are...friends."

"No," he shook his head. "I know you _like _her, like her. Like you want to date her."

There was a deafening silence in the car. One in which the brunette gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles were white. "Henry, I don't know what you may have heard-"

"I haven't heard anything; I picked this up from watching you two. Both of you are so totally clueless." He laughed. "Don't get me wrong, it's weird. There is no getting around that. I mean...you're both my moms and you used to be the Evil Queen that cursed Emma's mother, Snow White. So yeah, it's complicated." He shrugged as Regina watched him incredulously. "But you two obviously like each other and you're both attracted to each other...it's weird, but...it's not. I'm ok with it." He smiled and then narrowed his eyes. "Why? What was I supposed to have heard? Were there rumors?"

The brunette took a minute to process the jumble of Henry's words that were now bouncing around inside her head. "Well...the reason Hook attacked me was because he thought Emma and I were…."

The boy made a face. "Yuck."

"So it does bother you?" She asked hopefully.

"Well, the idea of...yeah...no, gross." He shook his head. "But I think it would be cool if you two were dating. I could have two parents that lived together. We're like a family now except you and Emma are so far apart. You already act like a married couple."

Regina frowned at the declaration. "So you want us to date because you want Emma to move in?"

"Basically." He shrugged. "Or she could just move in...whatever works, but if the other...stuff…." he said vaguely, "was there, it would be ok too."

The brunette considered her son a moment and he watched her as if holding his breath. She pulled into the garage and parked the car before turning her body in the seat to face him. "Would that really make you happy? For Emma to live with us?"

"Yeah. It would." He answered honestly. "I know it sounds kinda weird. And I guess if you two ever did want to date other people...it would be really weird. I just thought because you like her and she likes you-"

"Henry, I don't know that I feel that way about...Emma." The brunette was honest with her son. "I do care for her a great deal." She admitted. "And she is a beautiful woman. But moving in is a big deal for anyone."

"I know." He hung his head. "I just see you two like a...team. Like one parental unit. It's weird, but is it any more weird than having the heart of the truest believer and being the son of the Savior and the Evil Queen and grandson of the Dark One?"

"I guess not." She patted his knee. "I will mention to Emma what we discussed, ok? She and I will talk about it and we will decided on a good plan. If every other week back and forth isn't good for you, we can work something out. Your mother and I are very different in a lot of ways, but the thing we have in common is that _you, _Henry, are the most important thing in our lives." He grinned and it lit up his face. "Now, inside to do your homework, and when Emma asks about the history test, tell her you failed." The brunette winked.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma knocked on the door with the big number 108 on it and heard feet pounding in the foyer. Henry opened the door and took the six pack of beer from her. "For me? You shouldn't have." He joked.

She grinned and stepped inside to shuck off her boots. Regina was crazy about her no-shoes-on-the-carpet policy and the last thing she could handle was the brunette going all dagger-eyes on her in front of their son. "I got it for your mom; she mentioned liking this specific beer, but don't tell her I remembered." The blonde added the last bit in a whisper.

"Got it." The boy said in an undertone.

"What are you two in there whispering about?" Regina's voice floated from the kitchen.

"I was guessing where you ordered takeout from tonight." The blonde called back as she hung up her jacket, scarf, and gloves.

"Miss Swan, I cooked this meal; as I often do when you come over."

"Yes, Miss Swan, how dare you insinuate that she ordered chinese?" Henry pipped up, mocking his brunette mother good naturedly as they entered the kitchen.

"I don't know, Mr. Henry." Emma took on a high, lofty tone; a parody of Regina's voice. "I obviously have no manners and should be lashed seventy-seven times."

"I do _not_ sound like that." The brunette said in mock indignation. "And yes, you should be lashed. I would relish administering the whipping." She growled.

"Fetch the belt, Mr. Henry! For Ms. Mills is going to give me the beating I so justly deserve!" Emma moaned in feigned fear and her son clutched at the counter to remain upright as he doubled over with laughter. Regina, to her credit, didn't laugh or even crack a grin, but glared steadily at the blonde.

"Perhaps you _should_ go, Henry. Except grab my riding crop; not the belt."

The laughter died down and the boy looked at Regina uncertainly. "I'd rather just finish my homework."

"That would be acceptable." The brunette nodded to him and he trotted away.

Emma watched Regina work in the kitchen. She marveled at the ease with which the woman juggled the many pots and pans. She also noticed that the brunette had gotten something that looked like flour on the seat of her black pencil skirt. Obviously, the woman had wiped her hand off without thinking and left a perfect handprint on her left buttock.

"Do you really have a riding crop?"

"Yes."

Emma tried to ignore the strange, heated sensation that began in her belly. "And you think that would work better than a belt?"

"I know it would."

The idea of the brunette with a riding crop in her hand and tight, riding pants encasing her smooth, shapely thighs had the blonde squirming in her seat. "I don't see how a small, leather strip could out perform a thick band of the same material."

Regina turned back around and considered the woman a moment before pursing her lips and measuring her words carefully. "It's not about size, Miss Swan." She said with a seductive tone. "It's about precision." The brunette moved closer and leaned on the counter as the blonde tried not to eyeball her cleavage. "A belt is thick, clumsy, and flaccid. But a riding crop…" The brunette closed her eyes as though lost in a memory. "Is stiff, but flexible; small, but strong. With a crop, you can target certain areas for maximum sting. Where a belt will leave welts, a crop will leave thin stripes. It's much more effective."

Emma, who had been mesmerized by the woman's mouth as she outlined to the blonde exactly how Emma dreamed of being punished, had completely forgotten about the beer Henry had set on the counter until the brunette abruptly broke the trance and reached for the paper sack.

"That's some beer I picked up at the store. I never heard of it, but thought we could try it."

Regina pulled the six-pack out and narrowed her eyes before cutting her gaze to the blonde. "You've never heard of this kind? Emma, I mentioned to you two weeks ago that this was my favorite."

"Really?" The blonde played dumb and picked up a bottle to look it over. "Hmm." She shrugged. "Well, that's lucky." But Regina continued to glare at her. "What?"

"You did this on purpose. You did this to be nice."

"Of course I didn't!" Emma defended herself. "I did it to bribe you."

"Bribe me? To do what?" The brunette asked suspiciously.

_Spank me with your riding crop. Wait, that's not it..._ Emma shook her head clear. "To bribe you to feed me pie."

"What?"

"Wait, that sounded...bad." Regina smirked and the blonde found herself a bit flustered. "I mean, to give me something sweet." The brunette's grin widened and the blonde found that it seemed downright predatorial. "What I'm trying to say-"

"Is that you hope there is dessert on the menu."

"Yes!" The blonde sighed in relief. "That's what I meant."

"Well," Regina took out the bottle opener and cracked open two of the beers. "If you are nice-"

"Nice? That's what the beer was for." Emma whined.

"If you behave yourself and eat all that I put before you, you may have a sweet."

"And if I don't?" The blonde asked grumpily. "If I don't like part of it?"

"You will like it."

"But what if I don't? What happens if I refuse to eat what you prepared?"

"Then I will demonstrate to you the highly efficient use of a riding crop in experienced hands."

The blonde felt her stomach drop and her face flush. She also felt a very distinct throb somewhere much lower. However, she continued to glare at the brunette until Regina turned away with a knowing smile. Was this really happening? Was she really feeling such a strong sensation of attraction and lust for Henry's other mother? The blonde supposed that stranger things had happened.

The brunette was beautiful and strong and smart. Emma couldn't ignore that Regina had a certain energy about her that was undeniable. She knew that if the brunette came on to her, she wouldn't resist. Emma glanced into the living room where she could see the back of Henry's head; his earbuds' wires trailing down into his pocket. How would he feel about it? He was sharp, he would know. But somehow, Emma didn't think it would upset him. The boy had mentioned on more than one occasion that he wished they all lived together-

The blonde stopped herself there and shook her head again. That was making assumptions. Regina bent over to peer into the oven and, as the blonde watched the way the handprint on her skirt tightened over her full, firm ass, she was suddenly struck with a thought. Emma had never seen Regina wipe her hands anywhere but on her apron or on a dishtowel. Why had she wiped one, floury hand on her skirt and left a perfect handprint on her backside? _Because she wanted me to notice it._ The blonde grinned. _Clever_ _tease._

X

Dinner turned out to be garlic, mashed potatoes, lamb chops, and brussel sprouts. Emma ate everything but the brussel sprouts; these, she hid under her napkin until dinner was finished. Once the table was cleared, Henry and his two mothers adjourned to the den where the boy and his blonde mother proceeded to compete in several, grueling and aggressive Mario Kart tournaments.

"Damn this track!" The blonde shouted as her character fell off the Rainbow Road. "When they revamped this one, they weren't joking…"

"Mushroom Gorge is no walk in the park, either." Henry commented back as he flew past her to take the lead momentarily. "Talk about another kart knocking into you while you're bouncing on those giant shrooms."

"I know; it blows." The blonde confirmed. "I'll have to get an old '64 we can play. You wanna talk about difficult tracks? Banshee Boardwalk was torture...and don't even get me started on Yoshi Valley."

"Would the system still work? I mean, would it hook up and everything?"

Emma threw a banana peel forward just in front of her son's Mario character, causing him to spin out just before he got to the finish line. She swooped in behind him and stole the win. He tossed down his controller as his blonde mother looked at him. "Of course it would hook up." She frowned at him. "The console isn't that old."

"It's older than I am." He pointed out.

"Age doesn't necessarily mean something has no value, Henry." Regina chimed in from the couch.

"Yeah, look at your mom." Emma added innocently. "She's vintage and she still gets around fine."

"Miss Swan, I'm not ancient."

"Sorry, I didn't know you were touchy about your advanced age."

"Keep talking and I'll give you advanced burns." The brunette shot back at the blonde as she and Henry cackled from the floor. She looked at her son, "Henry, it's a school night; time for bed."

The boy stood, turned off the console and kissed his mother on the cheek. He then hugged the blonde, but all the while giving her massive stink eye as though this were all her fault for antagonizing the brunette. "Goodnight." He said to them both. Once he had ascended the stairs, the blonde stood and moved into the kitchen.

Regina frowned when she heard the woman rummaging around and went to investigate. She found Emma with her head in the pantry. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for sweets."

"What for?" The brunette asked and the blonde gave her a _duh_ look.

"I'm gonna eat them."

"Really?" Regina circled the counter so that they were a few feet apart. "Do you remember me telling you that you had to eat all of you food in order to receive your dessert?"

Emma narrowed her eyes. "I did."

"Alas, you did not. I watched you cover up your brussel sprouts with your napkin."

"That's ridiculous-"

"It is, actually." The brunette bent down and reached under the cabinet to pull out a brown sack. "A grown woman refusing to eat her vegetables."

"I was full." The blonde lied as Regina opened the bag and pulled out a donut. She waved it under her own nose and inhaled with relish.

"I've seen you scarf down a double cheeseburger, large fries, a slice of pie, and a milkshake in one sitting. You were not full, Emma Swan." The brunette popped the small donut into her mouth and chewed slowly and sighed in a satisfied manner.

"Come on, Regina. I don't like brussel sprouts."

"I informed you of the consequences." The brunette selected another donut. "I told you beforehand the repercussions of failing to finish your meal. You still could not comply. No donuts for you." At these last words, Emma reached for the bag, but Regina stepped back and swiftly moved around the counter; using the island as a barrier between them.

"Damn it, Regina!" The blonde brought her fist down on the counter. "I have eaten healthy all day; I deserve a fucking treat."

"If you had eaten all of your food-" The brunette began loftily, but Emma suddenly lunged across the counter and grabbed the bag. However, she wasn't able to wrest it from the brunette's grip and the bag ripped; causing the donuts to scatter and roll out onto the counter. Both women looked down and the pair hesitated for half a second.

Emma grinned and reached for a chocolate covered, besprinkled pastry just as Regina grabbed a bamboo spoon from the countertop and struck her across the hand with it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews and messages. Reading the feedback and comments is like getting my fix for the day :) Enjoy this next installment and...oh, yeah; I don't own anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Regina grabbed a bamboo spoon from the countertop and struck her across the hand._

XXX

The blonde retracted the appendage and looked up in surprise and astonishment.

"Hey!" Emma yelped and glared at the brunette.

"No donuts. You haven't earned them."

"Earned them?" The sheriff cried in exasperation. "Damn it, Regina! I work my ass off all day long. Chasing perps, locking up Will Scarlet, listening to the never-ending barrage of complaints that fill my inbox every hour! I think I have earned one, goddamn donut." The blonde reached out her hand once more and, once again, the brunette brought the spoon down on it with enough force to sting.

Completely losing her cool, the blonde reached across the donut strewn counter and grabbed the woman's wrist. "Let go." Regina commanded.

"Drop the spoon!" Emma growled as she tried to wrestle it from the woman's death grip.

"I will not, you deserved to be whipped-"

"I'll show you whipped." The blonde mumbled, but couldn't separate the brunette from her bamboo weapon. Abandoning her last, imaginary vestige of control, Emma slid atop the counter, swung her legs around and was suddenly on the other side of the island, pressing the brunette into the opposite wall and wrenching the spoon high above her head. "Drop the spoon."

"Get off of me this instance!" Regina hissed as she fought with the blonde for the spoon. Emma was pressing against her body, giving her no wiggle room and pinning her back flush against the wall. The brunette felt at a disadvantage; she also felt strangely alive as a result of the scuffle.

"Give me that spoon. I don't trust you not to beat me again."

"I would hardly say that I beat-"

"Slapped-"

"Spanked." Regina smirked and rolled the word out seductively. Emma slammed the hand holding the spoon against the wall and the utensil clattered to the floor. The brunette fisted her other hand in the blonde's jacket as Emma continued to press against her.

"Spanked? That's the word you're going with?" The blonde asked quietly.

"Yes, I think that word most accurately describes the nature of the blow."

Emma marveled at the woman's ability to sound matter-of-fact even at such a physical disadvantage. "You think that's funny do you? I could arrest you for assaulting an officer."

"And explain to Henry why you incarcerated me?" The brunette leaned her head back against the wall and laughed richly as if completely at ease. Leave it to Regina to seem disdainful with her back literally against the wall.

"It's easier than explaining to him that I killed you." The blonde leaned in close to the woman's ear. "And that it was a slow and painful death." Emma's lips were now whispering against Regina's neck and the brunette shuddered involuntarily. "Torturously slow." The blonde didn't know what possessed her to push her advantage. Perhaps, it was a desire to elicit a response, any response, from the sneering woman.

"That is quite enough, Miss Swan." The brunette found heat creeping slowly over her skin. "You may relinquish me."

"Thanks for giving me permission." The blonde said sarcastically. "But I rather like you from this angle, you seem much less...in control." She said as she breathed on the brunette's throat, causing another small shudder. _Score one for Emma Swan_. The blonde thought privately.

"I assure you, _Emma_, that I am in total control." Regina said with false confidence as she tightened her grip on the blonde's jacket to push her far enough back that she wasn't sandwiched against the wall any longer. The brunette tried, simultaneously, to ignore the goosebumps erupting all over her own skin.

"That must be why you're trembling." Emma chuckled softly and ran her free hand up the woman's back and then down before circling her body and pressing her hand against her lower abdomen.

"I'm not trembling." Regina growled as her body shook with anticipation and nervous energy.

"Sure seems that way to me." Smirking, the blonde looked into her eyes. "But I could be wrong. You are, after all, the master manipulator." The hand pinning the brunette's released and trailed down to rest on the woman's hip casually as the other hand circled back around to press into the small of her back. "The flour handprint was a nice touch, by the way."

Regina's eyes widened slightly. "I don't know what you're-" the brunette began, but was cut off by Emma's lips pressed to her own. She was so stunned, she gasped in surprise; allowing the blonde to infiltrate her mouth and possess it.

The blonde had no plan. She was kissing Regina Mills; holding Regina Mills; trying to cop a small feel on Regina Mills, and she had no evacuation plan. But Emma didn't care. The brunette was so responsive and receptive that her mouth and her body felt familiar and _right_. She pushed the brunette gently backward into the wall and Regina fell against it, this time willingly, as she tangled her hands in the blonde's thick, golden hair.

When Emma slid a hand down to gently caress Regina's ass, the brunette made a small noise of encouragement in her throat and that was all it took for the blonde. She reached down with both hands and grabbed each cheek greedily; squeezing and alternately massaging. All the while, their mouths explored each other's lips and tongues; drinking in each other as if they would never sate their desire.

Suddenly, a door closing upstairs caused them to come to their senses. They looked at one another and jumped apart quickly. Henry was crossing the hall to the bathroom and had shut the door rather loudly. Emma looked at Regina with her lipstick smeared and her hair mussed and grinned.

The brunette looked at her haughtily. "Stop smirking."

"Why? I can't look cheerful?"

"You look...arrogant." Regina returned.

"Hey, I just made out with the most desirable woman in Storybrook and I'm not allowed to be a bit cocky?"

"Hush, Henry will hear you." Regina said, but didn't quite manage not looking pleased at the compliment.

"He'll figure it out anyway." Emma waved her hand and wiped her mouth. "I don't have lipstick all over my face, do I?"

Regina beckoned and led her to the sink where she wet the corner of a hand towel and daubed at the blonde's mouth. When she had finished, she wiped her own and gathered up the donuts that had survived Emma's pounce across the counter. She put them in a bag and held them out to the blonde. "Here."

But Emma surprised her by shaking her head. "I don't need them."

"What? You're telling me you pinned me to a wall for the sake of these donuts and now you don't want them?"

"I pinned you to the wall because you hit me with a spoon...twice. And I don't need the donuts because I've found something else I would much rather sink my teeth into."

"What is that, dear?"

The blonde approached Regina once more and pecked her on the lips tenderly. "You." She smiled and pecked her again before turning on her heel. "Thanks for dinner." Emma took up her jacket, gave the brunette one last glance, and was out the door.

XXX

Emma paced back and forth in the office. David watched her. "You're even more antsy than usual." The man pointed out.

"What?" Emma asked and looked at her father. "Oh, yeah. I guess I just feel like a one day notice is a bit informal, even for Storybrook."

"There's Thomas now." David pointed out as the screech of brake pads could be heard in the parking lot.

"How do you know it's him and not some dwarf coming to complain about sewage overflow in his garden plot?"

"I've told him twice that he needs to get his brakes checked." David answered and paused as they heard a car door slam. "A dwarf? Sewage overflow?"

"Don't ask if you aren't prepared for the answer." She shook her head as Thomas walked in. "Hey there." She extended a hand and gestured to the chair as she settled behind her desk. The blonde man shook hands with her father and smiled as he sat. "Alright, Thomas. Let me get right to the point; David and I are overworked here. It's a pretty straightforward job, the hours aren't the worst, and you get _retirement,_" Emma made air quotes with her fingers, "which I guess is important now that time is moving in Storybrook again."

David picked up the thread of the orientation speech. "The calls we take are more or less civil matters. Few violent crimes or anything such as that; unless there is another curse, or ogres, or the Dark One, or-"

"I think he gets it, Dad." Emma interjected, afraid the man would bolt.

"Right…" David trailed off, the light of fervor dwindling in his eyes.

"Anyway, I understand that you have military training as a prince and all and David likes to carry around his sword every now and again, but I use a gun-"

"I'm a pretty decent shot." Thomas said with a self-deprecating smile. "I used to go to the range a lot with my Dad. But I can take a test or whatever you want."

"Sure." Emma smiled at the young man. "We will be providing training; you will shadow David. He will show you how we operate, the paperwork and reports we file, as well as any necessary emergency protocol. Storybrook isn't exactly conventional, but we try to run like a normal Sheriff's office; gives the citizens a sense of stability."

"So any questions you have you can direct at me and I will discuss them with Emma so that we're all on the same page. Any comments or concerns so far?"

Thomas shrugged. "I just am very grateful for this opportunity. Anything will be better than the factory." He said. "I guess I'll have questions as I go, though."

"Alright." David grinned. "Let's see how this tactical duty belt works for you." David all but lept from the desk to retrieve the tac belt. "You won't have to carry it with you right now while you're training. Speaking of which…" David turned to his daughter.

"Yeah, go on." She waved a hand. "I'll talk with Mulan and see if she wants to go out with me for the rest of the day."

"Great. See you."

"Thanks again, Emma."

"No problem, Thomas." She smiled at him genuinely; finding that she was glad she had listened to Regina.

The blonde watched them go and turned her back to the door in order to shuffle through papers on her desk. She sorted them into stacks and carried a large quantity of papers over to the filing cabinet in the corner. When she heard the door to the station slam, the blonde assumed it was Mulan showing up early. It seemed the sort of thing the warrior would do. However, she heard heeled boots and turned expecting to see Regina.

So it was an unpleasant surprise to see Killian Jones limping into the police station. "Emma." He breathed.

"I have nothing to say to you, Hook."

He visibly winced at the disgust in her voice. "Just let me explain-"

"There is nothing you can say that will make me forget what you did. Time and again, we have discussed that I need to be able to trust you. That you act impulsively and selfishly. That's dangerous."

"I was drunk-"

"How old are you? Twenty-two? Act like an adult; a _real_ adult. Storybrook may not be like the rest of the land around here, but binges and drunken assaults are not acceptable whether you're a pirate or not."

"I just care about you-"

"It's over-"

"Would you let me finish?" He blurted, surprising her into silence. "Do you have any idea what I have given up for you?"

"Do _you_ have any idea what I have given up for ever-fucking-body in this crazy ass town? You want to know about sacrifice, Killian? Consider being at the beck and call of every citizen. Consider being labeled the goddamn _Savior_. You could never understand."

"But Regina can?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "This isn't about Regina. This is about me and you; the end of me and you. Regina is just your scapegoat; the way you are dealing with the rejection. It's easier to blame her than confront your own behavior." The blonde laughed sadly. "Get out." She waved a hand dismissively.

"Emma-"

"I think the princess was clear." A voice from the door called with a stern warning tone.

Emma peered around the man to see Mulan standing in the doorway with an air of feigned casualness. Killian turned on his heel quickly. "And who are you, wench?"

"My name is Fa Mulan and I believe you are dismissed. I have an appointment with Emma."

"Whatever." He laughed at her and waved a hand in her direction; discounting her presence. "I'll leave when I'm ready-"

But Mulan had moved quick as a flash and grabbed his hand to wrench it behind him while she kicked the back of his knees. The man went down hard; his kneecaps cracking soundly against the floor of the police station. "You are ready now." She said with the same even tone. "Aren't you?"

"Yes, yes, let go of my bloody arm." The pirate all but yelped in pain.

The woman let go of him and he fell forward onto the floor; catching himself with his hooked arm. Killian drug himself up and retreated from the room without another word. The dark-haired woman turned to the blonde.

"Princess."

"Jesus, just call me _Sheriff_ or _Emma_ or something, Mulan." She reached out and shook hands with her. "It's weird to be called a princess."

"Whatever you prefer." The warrior said. "That pirate, is the one they call Hook?"

"Yeah, we...dated."

"He is the one that assaulted Regina."

"Yes, he is." Emma found that though Mulan's way of conversation was sometimes abrupt and always to the point, she liked it; it was refreshing.

"He is a fool."

Emma laughed and the woman cracked a smile. "Yeah, he's lucky he's alive. If it had been me, he would have been toast. But Regina has a better handle on her magic and just tossed him about ten feet in the air."

"She was unscathed?"

"Initially, no. Had a ring of fingerprints on her throat, but she magicked them away. He did get grass stains on her skirt, though, and according to Regina, I should lock him up just for that."

Mulan laughed this time. "So. You want to offer me a job...here?" She looked around the station.


	8. Chapter 8

"_So. You want to offer me a job...here?"_

XXX

"Yeah, I know it doesn't look like much, but it's the closest this world has to doing the work that you are used to doing." Emma proceeded to give the woman the same spill that she gave Thomas and upon conclusion sat back rather nervously. The blonde really wanted the warrior on her team; it could be a symbiotic union.

Mulan did not answer right away. "I have been camping in the forest."

"The budget would allow for you to rent a room at Granny's."

"Hmm…" The woman nodded. "I have little knowledge of your world's weaponry."

"There will be training. I'm sure I could learn a few things from you, too." The blonde said humbly.

The woman put her hands behind her back and looked out of the window for a moment. "You and I are much alike, Emma." Mulan surprised her by saying. "We are both wanderers. But I suppose motherhood causes one to reconsider putting down roots."

Emma considered this. "Not just motherhood; family."

"Your mother and father-"

"But it's not just them." The blonde considered. "It's them and Ruby and Granny and Leroy. It's Belle and Tinkerbelle and...everyone. When you fight with and against people, you develope a strong, familial connection with them."

"Yes, you do." Mulan conceded sadly. "I thought that I had found my family, but…" She trailed off.

"Look," Emma began with no idea how to bolster the stoic woman. "I'm not saying this job is easy. I'm not even saying it's fun most days. But it is rewarding. We _are_ alike, Mulan. We are wanderers, but we're also protectors." The warrior nodded her head in agreement. "We fight for people. This is a great place for roots and this position is a great way to figure out how good the soil is."

The woman spent a few more seconds staring out the window. "Alright. I will do it. When do I start?"

"Preferably soon." The blonde tried not to look too pleased. "I understand you may need a day to move...so maybe tomorrow morning?"

"What time? Six?"

Emma gave a nervous chuckle. "Uh, eight."

"Oh." Mulan answered in surprise. "See you at eight." The blonde nodded and her companion turned away to exit, but turned back around abruptly. "Oh, and Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you can handle yourself, but if that...pirate, gives you any more trouble-"

The blonde waved a hand. "I'm not worried about Killian." Mulan looked as though she wanted to say something else, but Emma spoke again. "Really, I'm not. You're the second person that has delivered what was coming to him. I don't think he'll try anything else."

"Who was the other person?"

"Regina." Emma grinned as she recalled the image of Hook soaring through the air.

"Ah, I see." Mulan nodded once more. "I will see you at eight."

"Alright." The blonde smiled at her as she stomped out in her customary fashion. Emma circled her desk and flopped down in her chair. She really wasn't worried about Hook; if he tried anything more, she could just taser him with her own brand of magic. Perhaps Regina and Mulan only wished to defend, but Emma was to the point that incapacitating him seemed the most appealing option.

XXX

Regina fought against grinding the heels of her hands into her eye sockets. Standing from her chair, she stretched her calves and paced to the fire in her stockinged feet. _Nothing. Not a damn thing._ She mentally cursed as she leaned on the mantel of the fireplace and stared into the depths of the flames. The woman was becoming frustrated to the point of despair as she looked out across the piles of book and mountains of research she and Emma had been combing through.

The blonde was due at the mansion any moment now and Regina didn't have anything to show for all the work she had been doing save red, tired eyes and tousled hair from where she had been running her fingers through it all day. It peeved her to no end that this information eluded her.

_What am I even looking for anymore?_ She questioned herself. When she, Henry, and Emma had initially set out on their literary expedition, they had been looking for the Wizard and information of his whereabouts. Regina was determined to force answers out of him about why her life had started in such a mess and force him to write her a happier story.

Those questions still burned within her, but the idea of a happy ending; a _real_ Snow White and Prince Charming Happy Ending, had ceased to be a priority. Now, the origins of her unhappiness and why she had been handed such a raw deal were what consumed her.

It simply wasn't fair. She didn't feel that she was asking much. It all went back to Cora. Her own mother had screwed her over. Sure, Regina had made very poor choices herself, but the beginnings of all of her turmoil really began with Cora. What the brunette didn't understand was where was the fairy godmother when her own mother was abusing and punishing her? Why hadn't that been written in? These thoughts consumed her as she leaned heavily on the mantel. So immersed was she in her own thoughts, she didn't hear the door behind her swing open.

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but caught sight of the defeated posture of the brunette starring into the fire. She stood in the doorway a moment, taking in the woman's almost bare feet and the way her blouse was untucked in the back and wrinkled from where it was showing beneath her red suit jacket. Emma could see the woman's black slip peeking out under her skirt on one side and the blonde knew that Regina was having a rough day.

She knocked on the door and the brunette whirled around. The blonde was then afforded a view of Regina's black camisole too from where she had unbuttoned the top few buttons of her white, silk blouse. "Hey."

"Good evening, Miss Swan." The brunette said with a business-like tone. "How did your interview with Mulan go?"

"Swell." Emma said and moved into the room to rock on her heels. The energy in the study was tense and frustrated; it made her antsy. "How are things going here? Find anything today?"

"No." The brunette said shortly and moved back toward the desk as though she was going to sit down, but seemed to change her mind. She leaned instead on the desk and pressed her palms down into the table top.

"Oh, well." Emma said awkwardly. "Why don't you take a break? I'm here now and I can-"

"I don't need you to solve my problems, Sheriff." Regina snapped.

_I couldn't if I tried_. The blonde thought to herself, but she took a breath and tried her hand at patience. "I know you don't need me. But I'm here to help anyway. Just take a break, ok?"

Regina looked at the blonde hard, then sighed and sank into the armchair by the fire, but retained a stiff spine. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's alright. I can't imagine how frustrated you are." The blonde moved to the desk to put down her bag before glancing back over at the brunette. "Do you want to talk about it?" She offered.

"No, I want to hear about Mulan."

"Oh, right." Emma moved closer. "I'll make a deal with you." The blonde moved to stand directly behind the brunette as she spoke.

"What?" Emma could hear the suspicion in her voice.

"I will tell you about _both_ interviews if you will let me massage your shoulders." There was a tick of silence.

"Miss Swan, that is a terrible attempt at a pass-"

"I'm not making a pass at you." Emma laughed. "When I want you in my bed, you will be there-" Regina snorted in derision, "I'm simply offering to rub your ridiculously stiff shoulders."

The brunette seemed to be considering this a moment. "If you must." She sniffed. "Now tell me about the interviews."

"You have to take off your suit jacket." Regina huffed, but did as she was told. She was immediately glad she did, however, when she felt Emma's strong, capable hands on her shoulders and neck. The blonde began telling her of meeting with Thomas and David's thinly veiled excitement at having the former prince on board.

Regina, however, was having a difficult time focusing on what it was exactly that Emma was saying because her hands were like magic on her muscles. The blonde began by soothingly kneading her shoulders to assess the damage that stress had done. She then began to methodically rub her thumbs in circles up and down her neck to gradually ease the tension that had built up there.

"So then he and David take off in the cruiser to solidify the new beginning of their bromance-" Emma continued her monologue as she pretended not to notice that Regina had slumped slightly forward in unconscious supplication to Emma's magic hands. "And then Killian comes in and he's all like 'Hey, love. I'm sorry about the other night: I was drunk-'." Emma did her best impersonation of the pirate's accent.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him to fuck off." The blonde snorted. "And then Mulan came in and he called her a wench-"

"I bet that went well." Regina laughed.

"Well enough that he ended up on his knees on the floor." The blonde laughed and looked down. "Why don't you take off your blouse so that I can get your shoulders better?"

Regina mumbled something about 'pitiful attempts to disrobe a queen', but complied. Emma folded the shirt over the back of the chair and gazed down at the olive skin below her. She reached up her fingers and nimbly slipped the woman's straps off her shoulders. Before, Regina could object, the blonde had begun working her fingers over the woman's flesh once more.

The brunette reached up a hand and pulled her hair over one shoulder so that it didn't get in Emma's way as she continued the massage. "So when does Mulan start?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Did she say anything else that was interesting?"

Emma considered this. "Not really, I mean she told me that if I had any more trouble out of Hook that she would take care of it."

"Did she?" Regina asked quietly. "I think she likes you."

"I hope so." Emma laughed. "We do have to work together now."

The brunette made an impatient and disbelieving sound in her throat. "I meant she is attracted to you."

"Mulan?"

"No, Granny-" Regina snorted. "Yes, of course, Mulan. Who were we just talking about?"

"I don't think Mulan sees me that way…" The blonde trailed off. "What makes you say that?" The hands on the brunette's back stilled. "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous?" Regina laughed. "That would imply two things. First, that you and I are in a relationship. Second, that I would fear you straying from our hypothetical union."

"So, that's a yes." Emma goaded and the brunette stood abruptly and turned.

Regina put her hands on her hips and glared at the blonde. Her intimidation powers were rather diminished, however, by her state of disheveled undress. Emma fought back a chuckle as she was pinned with dark eyes. "We are not in a relationship. And if we were, I would not be worried about you running off with Mulan, Miss Swan."

"I don't know what you call _this_, Regina, if it's not a relationship." Emma gestured between them. "Maybe I don't look like what you expected your next partner to look like-" The blonde shrugged uncomfortably. "But I-"

"It's not a matter of how you look-" Regina began dismissively.

"Yeah, so I'm not dreamy and tender like Daniel or noble and righteous like Robin-" Emma put up her hands as though offering up her faults for Regina to peruse.

"Emma." The soft tone of Regina's voice forced the blonde to look up. "This doesn't have anything to do with Daniel or Robin."

"Right, so it's just me, then?" The blonde smiled nervously. "You just can't see yourself with me because I'm...me."

Regina frowned. Was this Emma Swan being uncertain? She had very rarely seen the blonde exhibiting this emotion. As a matter of fact, the brunette wasn't entirely sure what this emotion was. None of what she was saying made sense. Regina had no qualms with taking on a woman like Emma as a lover and opened her mouth to say as much before suddenly realizing that it wasn't that simple. The blonde wasn't upset because she thought Regina didn't want to sleep with her; she was upset because she thought the brunette didn't care for her...the way that Emma did…

The blonde watched the brunette stand silently for a few seconds before shaking her head and turning with a blush on her cheeks. What had she been thinking? It wasn't like the her just to open up like that and admit how she was feeling or any of her own insecurities. Emma felt sick to her stomach at the expression of confusion of Regina's face.

"Wait, Emma-"

"Don't worry about it." The blonde tossed over her shoulder and headed for the door as quickly as she could without running.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Thanks for all the comments and reviews. If you have any questions and/or corrections feel free to PM me about them. I'm not infallible and neither is my memory; sometimes I mess up a detail or two. Just let me know and I'll get around to fixing it (because I'm just that obsessive). Oh, and this next chapter is gonna be SwanQueen realness...so...yeah...you've been warned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just listen a moment-" Regina called out.

"I'd really rather we just forget-" The blonde jerked opened the door. "-that I said anything. Ok?"

"I can't agree to that."

Emma glanced over her shoulder once more. "Whatever." She mumbled and turned her back on the brunette. However, the door swung forward, pulling the knob from Emma's hand, and slammed into the frame. The blonde heard the distinctive click of the lock. "Unlock the door."

"No."

"I'm not asking."

"That doesn't concern me-"

"Damn it, Regina." Emma twirled around to find the brunette gazing at her with an odd expression. "Don't torture me."

"I don't want to torture you. Not really, anyway." The brunette walked around the table and approached the blonde slowly. "I'm sorry I didn't answer immediately. I was not sure what it was that you were asking."

"And now you are?" Emma held her breath.

"Yes."

"And?"

"And…" Regina moved closer still. "I think you should know that I do not compare you to Robin or Daniel because you are all different people. Robin was brave and Daniel was pure of heart. But you, Emma, are something altogether...different." The brunette put a hand on the blonde's chest, over her heart. "I have never met someone so fiercely loyal in all my life. You never give up."

"I think that's called stubbornness."

Regina smiled. "Honestly, the word _relationship_ is not one of which I am fond. There is a certain weight and responsibility that it carries. Every relationship I have ever had either fell apart or was acted upon by some outside force and destroyed."

"I know." Emma shrugged. "But I don't believe in this destiny stuff. I believe there are many paths and you take the ones according to your gut and the information you have at the time. Things seem to work out mysteriously according to some fucked up plan around here, but it doesn't mean that there aren't different versions of it depending upon our actions." Emma took a deep breath as Regina watched her closely. "I say all that to say this: if we wanted this to work, there's not anyone that could stop us, but us."

Regina looked at her a moment before wrapping her fingers in Emma's hair and bringing their lips together. It was Emma's turn to be surprised. However, she recovered quickly and reached down to pull the woman close. Their mouths melded and met with passion and longing as the blonde walked the brunette backward toward the table-top.

Regina felt the wooden surface against the back of her thighs and quickly reversed positions on the blonde. The brunette shoved Emma hard and she fell backward. No sooner had her back hit the table, than Regina was climbing astride her. Half expecting to see a riding crop, Emma looked up at the woman who gazed down at her.

They stared at one another a moment, neither half-believing what was happening. Emma broke the silence. "I want this."

"That's all I needed to know." Regina whispered and clutched the blonde's shirt tightly as she lowered her lips once more to Emma's receptive mouth.

The blonde ran her hands up and across Regina's backside to discover that her stockings were in-fact pantyhose and that the brunette wasn't wearing underpants. Emma felt her mouth water. In one swift movement, she had shuffled down the woman's body and lay staring up her skirt at the faint glisten of moisture between Regina's spread thighs.

The brunette was confused as to why she was suddenly staring down at the table, but all doubt and worry left her mind as she felt the blonde's mouth kissing and caressing her thighs through the silk hose.

"Did I ever tell you how much silk stockings turn me on?"

"It never came up."

"Well, let me just say that I _love_ pantyhose." Emma breathed in the scent of Regina's arousal and rubbed her lips over the ridges visible through the sheer silk. A sharp intake of breath alerted the blonde to the fact that she was doing a good job. "I especially love that one isn't required to wear underpants with them."

"Oh?"

"Yes." A strong tongue explored the ridges with confidence, causing Regina to squirm.

"The best part, however, is how delicate they are."

"Delicate?"

"Oh, yeah." Emma confirmed again before nibbling a tiny hole in the hose, inserting both index fingers, and ripping the silk in half. Before Regina could so much as make a sound of objection, the blonde licked the length of her quivering folds.

"Oh." Regina said in shock and flinched in unexpected pleasure. Emma repeated the motion and the brunette shuddered at the feel of the smooth muscle spreading her folds and glancing her clit.

"Is that alright?"

"Yes…" Regina barely choked out coherently.

Emboldened, Emma explored the brunette's folds with restraint. Though her mouth was watering and her own sex was throbbing, the blonde licked and feasted upon Regina's desire. When she sucked the brunette's bundle of nerves behind her lips, the woman bucked against her mouth; causing Emma to moan.

Regina leaned forward and pressed her face to the cool surface of the table as the blonde continued to drive her wild. The woman rolled her hips against the blonde's expert mouth and reveled in the knowledge that Emma was doing all she could to give her exactly what she wanted.

The blonde flipped them suddenly and wrapped her arms one each around Regina's thighs as she continued to eat noisily. This afforded the brunette a magnificent view of the blonde devouring her so completely. The new stimulus had Regina moaning in want and threading her fingers in Emma's hair as she watched the blonde work.

"Do you like to watch?"

"Oh, yes. I do."

The blonde released her legs, spread them further, and then leaned on her elbows. She placed her thumbs on either lip to hold the brunette as open as possible. Emma looked up and met the dark gaze before lowering her mouth to the trembling, anticipating folds of her lover. She never broke eye contact with Regina.

The brunette, upon feeling the blonde's tongue inside of her, curling and pulsing and flicking, arched her back and released a quiet whimper. "Don't torture me."

"You don't want this?"

"I want…" Regina blushed, but was determined not to be embarrassed. It had been a long time since she had last made pillow talk; however, it didn't mean the brunette wouldn't find her voice.

"What?" Emma nibbled her gently. "What do you want me to do?"  
"Make me...come."

"Right now?"

"Yes...oh, yes…"

Emma was secretly glad that Regina had her eyes closed and her head tossed back because she wasn't able to see the total loss of control come over her lover's usually composed face. The blonde had been barely holding it together as it was. What with the smell of Regina's warm sex, the tiny shudders and noises issuing from her, and the rasp of the silk panyhose, Emma was nearly at her wit's end.

She dove in, manipulating the woman's every nerve and pressure point with her strong, agile tongue. The brunette arched and twitched and shuddered beneath her until the blonde wondered which one of them it was that was in control; she felt that she was simply hanging on for the ride. Suddenly, the brunette gasped and shuddered hard against the table as her climax overtook her. Emma watched in wonder at the woman's highly anticipated release.

When she had brought the brunette down from her high, the blonde crawled up her body and kissed her fiercely so that whatever oxygen Regina had recently recovered, was stolen from her once again. Emma peered down at her as the brunette peered up. Suddenly, Regina grinned and flipped them; landing astride the blonde.

"My turn." She said devilishly.

Despite the blonde's blood spiking with desire and longing, she put her hands behind her head and acted relaxed. "Do your worst."

"Oh, dear. You couldn't handle my worst." The brunette snapped her fingers and Emma found herself completely disrobed. She covered her chest with her hands and surged upward.

"That's not fair-"

"I don't believe you are entitled to complain, Miss Swan." Regina put a hand on her bare sternum and pushed her back down. "You desecrated my pantyhose." The brunette reminded her and tweaked an erect nipple; causing Emma to bite down on her lip. Regina then leaned over and kissed down the column of her neck; sliding her clothed body down the naked one of her lover. The blonde found the sensation unique and arousing.

The brunette's lips glanced her left nipple and closed around it. Emma fought not to arch into the sensation, but it was exceedingly difficult. Regina sensed the woman's reluctance to submit to her body's pleasure. Smirking to herself, the brunette stroked down her lover's thighs; coaxingly pushing them apart them so that she could kneel between. Gentle fingers teased the small strip of coarse curls and the blonde did emit a small sigh, "Mmm."

Regina tenderly parted her folds and found the woman's sex wet and warm and receptive to her fingers. She pressed her thumb pad against Emma's clit and began slow, torturous circles. The blonde's fingernails scraped the table top and she pressed her head backward; clenching her muscles against the teasing ministrations.

The brunette found the woman's resolved control amusing and endearing. She switched her mouth to the woman's other breast, giving it equal attention while Emma quaked beneath her. Not until strong fingers glided inside her, did Emma finally let out a soft moan.

"Oh." She murmured as Regina filled her softly over and over while she continued to work on her clit.

"Finally." Regina smiled and kissed the bemused woman's mouth.

"What?" Emma asked breathlessly.

"A bit of feedback."

The blonde blushed. "I'm not much one for talk."

"Obviously." The brunette kissed her again and upped the tempo of her fingers. "But no matter, your body tells me all I need to know."

Emma's blush deepened, but she closed her eyes rather than reply and focused on the pleasure that the brunette was providing. Regina clearly knew what she was doing. The blonde was doing all _she_ could to keep from falling apart, but the woman above her seemed to know exactly what the blonde desired. Emma was conflicted, however. On the one hand, the very thing she wanted most was now atop her doing her best to give the blonde everything; but on the other hand, Emma was accustomed to being the aggressor and was fighting for control of herself. It was difficult for her to hand someone else the reins.

Regina could feel the woman's unease; could see it too in the way she clenched her fists and fought for control. But the brunette understood that Emma wasn't fighting her touch, she was fighting herself. Flicking her wrist and curling her fingers, the brunette briefly passed over the spongy organ inside the blonde; Emma bucked.

"Oh." She sighed in surprise.

Regina fought down a smile and pressed the heel of her hand into the woman's folds, causing Emma to instinctively grind down into her palm. The brunette inserted another finger; stretching the blonde before tapping her g-spot gently. "Come for me." Regina instructed.

"I want to…" The blonde moaned and writhed now; losing a bit of her resolve.

"Let go." The whisper of her lover was nearly lost in the blonde's hair as Regina leaned up and over to nuzzle into her neck. "Let me take you." She said softly and kissed up the column of the woman's neck once again.

Emma felt the blinding peak rise before her. The expertise of Regina's hands and lips coupled with her soft tenderness were enough to undo the blonde. She brought her hands up to grab Regina's camisole as the waves of pleasure began to roll over her. Emma found herself climaxing whether she was ready to or not. Her body could no longer take the multiple-sensory stimulation that Regina was offering. She arched, writhed, moaned, and was finally replete.

The brunette slid off the table delicately and retrieved her blouse and jacket before waving a hand down her body to remove her ruined hose. As she looked back up, Emma was glancing around for her own clothing. Regina smirked and waved a hand casually over the blonde's body.

Emma looked down in surprise at the sudden appearance of her clothing. But as she moved, noticed something was amiss. The blonde hooked a thumb in the waistband of her skinny jeans and peeked down at her underpants.

"I don't own anything leopard print."

"You do now." Regina replied cheekily.

"Or lace."

"There's no time like the present to try new things."

"You can say that again." The blonde murmured and went to lean on the mantel in the same position that she had found Regina. The brunette came to stand beside her and Emma knew that they were both thinking the same thing.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Thanks for the reviews and comments. Any questions or concerns? Feel free to PM me with anything. Our ladies are figuring each other out, but Storybrook is about to have a monster of a problem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Henry."

"Yeah, Henry."

"I honestly think he will be rather...excited about this development."

"Yeah, I get that feeling myself." Emma answered. "He's been hinting that I should move closer. I think he wants me over at your house all the time."

"He did mention to me that he wants you to move in."

Emma laughed. "And his reasoning was...what? So that he could have both of us at the same time?"

"Something like that."

"Well, moving in is a big step."

"I quite agree." Regina turned to her. "However, it is good to know that were you to stay the night, Henry wouldn't freak out."

"Freak out?" Emma chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing…" she shrugged. "It just sounds funny coming out of your mouth."

"Why is that?"

"I dunno." The blonde shrugged again. "I guess because you're usually so stiff."

"I'll show you stiff." The brunette warned her.

"Please." Emma rolled her eyes at the challenging woman before her. "I've seen what you can do; you're not so mysterious now. You can't threaten me."

"Oh, but I can." Regina grinned maliciously. "You forget, _Emma_, that I have quite a record for making threats and quite a reputation for making _good_ on them." She stalked closer to the blonde who refused to back down. "You very reluctantly gave me control; next time I won't be so patient. Next time, I will _take_ what I want."

The blonde scoffed, but silently marveled at the shorter woman's ability to intimidate her even as she stood in bare feet. "Whatever, Regina." She shook her head. "I'm stronger than you, ergo I'm the dominant one."

The brunette leered at the woman before giving her a pitying look. "Miss Swan, you have so much to learn of dominance and submission. But I will save that lesson for next time. In the meanwhile, I think it best to be upfront with Henry about our… relationship."

"Except the bit about the sex on the table."

"Yes, excepting that bit. But as far as the rest of the town goes…"

"We could take out an ad in the newspaper."

"You are not helpful." Regina frowned. "I think it best that we have an 'ask at your own risk' policy. We don't _advertise_ that we are a couple, but if anyone asks why you are at my house-"

"I'll tell them you keep me up all night-"

"Or why we eat dinner together-"

"I will say that we like to eat from each others'...plates."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You are the least helpful creature I know."

"Aww. Thanks." Emma faked wiping an imaginary tear.

"Now," The brunette said, ignoring the blonde's antics. "Henry will be waiting up. I need to get home."

"Alright. I'll stay behind and get some actual work done. You are so distracting, did you know?" The blonde teased, but the brunette closed the distance between them and pecked her on the lips.

"You don't know the half of it." She warned and was out the door, heels in her hand.

Emma sank back into the chair in front of the dwindling fire and rubbed her fingertips across her mouth carefully. The blonde forced herself not to think too intently on the past hour and a half's occurrences; but it was difficult. Who would have thought the Savior and the Evil Queen would be lovers? What was more was that Emma cared about Regina; deeply. It went beyond what she knew of love in the traditional sense. There was the desire and the longing and the prefered company for the brunette that made up what Emma had experienced with other people.

However, there was a deeper understanding of partnership and teamwork with Regina than Emma had ever felt before. The blonde respected the brunette as a mother, a leader, a witch, and a person. She had baggage, but hell, so did Emma. In spite of the odds stacked against her, the brunette had managed to put herself back together time and again and come back stronger every time.

Emma didn't just care for the Regina she knew currently, the ex-Evil Queen and Henry's mother; she also cared for the younger Regina that had been so badly damaged and the future Regina that strove to be better every day. She wanted that woman to continue to succeed and she wanted to do what she could to help her.

This was a totally different relationship than any Emma had been a part of. It was a new experience and yet it felt familiar; like things had been slowly shifting this direction and she had simply fallen into a natural current. Whatever the case, the blonde felt at ease about the tide and had very little anxiety about the situation. Maybe things were finally calming down.

XXX

After breakfast, or the first meal of the day that Regina ordered her food, Emma tromped down to the Sheriffs' station to meet Mulan for her first day of training. The blonde got there just as David was letting Thomas into the building. She greeted the men and then followed them inside.

Emma sat down at her desk and conversed with her coworkers briefly until Mulan appeared just a few minutes later. "Alright." Emma nodded to the two rookies. "So Thomas, David is going to be working with you on the calls that pertain to the outer portion of the town and Mulan," She turned to the woman and the warrior nodded attentively. "you and I will work the inner portion after lunch and the guys will stay here. This way, there is always someone at the station and someone out taking care of complaints."

"And that way, if there is an emergency, someone is here to take the call and someone is out there," David jerked his head toward the door where the chaos of Storybrook awaited them, "to respond to the emergency as needed."

"Right." Emma nodded. "As problems and situations arise, we will address them. Don't be afraid to ask questions. David and I sometimes can't remember everything and sometimes we have to have conversations about the best way to handle things. You will be trained in all areas, but know that we work as a team and if you need help; ask for it. Got it?"

David looked around the room as Thomas and Mulan nodded quickly. "So, Thomas, ready to go?"

"Sure." The man smiled.

"See you at lunch." Her father said to her before he and Thomas eagerly took their exit.

Emma gestured to a spare desk across the room and Mulan sat down. The blonde took out copies of the most common forms they were required to fill out and moved over to the desk. She began to walk the brunette through the paperwork and they discussed scenarios and situations in which to use the forms. All in all, it seemed that the stoic warrior was quite a quick study.

_I hope she picks up firing a pistol as quickly._ The blonde thought to herself as the phone on her hip rang. "Sheriff Swan." She answered automatically.

"Hey, Emma."

"What's up David?"

"There is something out here I think you need to see."

"Right now?" The blonde asked in surprise and Mulan's eyebrows shot up.

"Yes." The man said with certainty.

"Alright, where am I headed?" Emma grabbed her jacket, jerked her head toward the door, and led her companion to her yellow bug. David gave her the address and she hung up. "Well," The blonde cranked the car and put it into drive as she looked over at Mulan. "it looks like we have something interesting on your first day."

"Where are we going?"

"David said that he received a report last night about a gorilla-"

"I'm sorry, an ape?"

"Yeah...and then he got another report this morning about a sasquatch-"

"A what?"

Emma laughed. "A sasquatch. It's a bit of a hoax really. People have claimed that they have seen a large half man, half ape thingy running around. But as far as I know, even Storybrook doesn't have gorillas or sasquatches….sasquatch? Sasqui? What's the plural form of that word?" Emma got off on a tangent and Mulan shrugged. "Anyway, David said he found some tracks, but wanted your opinion."

"My opinion?"

"You're the tracker, right?" The blonde asked.

The stern woman smiled. "Right."

XXX

Emma pulled the bug onto a winding path that began just outside of the more metropolitan area of the city. Here the trees were dense and there was an ominous fog hovering in the undergrowth. As she came around a bend, she stopped abruptly because the cruiser was parked in the middle of the tiny road.

David came walking up with Thomas just a few steps behind him. Beyond the two men was another man who looked to be in his mid-fifties. He had the brim of his hat tipped low on his brow as he stood leaned on his shotgun with a world-weary looking Walker Coonhound at his side.

"Hey."

"Hey." Emma returned and glanced around her father. "Who is this guy?"

"Mr. McLeach was the one that filed the complaint about the sasquatch."

"Ah." The blonde got out of the car and Mulan followed suit. "And?"

"And we patrolled the area where the sighting took place and found something unusual."

"Unusual?" The blonde repeated. "This is Storybrook. Do you still want to go with the word _unusual_?" Both men just looked at her. "How unusual?"

"Like a footprint bigger than mine." Thomas offered. Mulan and the blonde exchanged glances.

"Know anything that could do that?" Emma asked the woman.

"What exactly is a sasquatch again?"

Emma shook her head and approached the man with the shotgun. "Mr. McLeach, I'm Sheriff Swan."

"I know who you are _Savior_." The man spat a stream of tobacco juice out of the side of his mouth, narrowly missing the domed head of his hound dog. "I'll show you them prints, but don't get in my way. I plan on baggin' me that sascootch out there."

"Bagging it?"

"And having it taxidermied. Ain't no one else I know got a stuffed sascootch."

"Right." Emma nodded as if this wasn't the most bizarre thing she had heard in several weeks. "Well, Mr. McLeach-"

"Call me Percy." He grinned with all of his five teeth and Emma grimaced back.

"Well...Percy, if we are able to apprehend this...sascootch...you are more than welcome to have it stuffed and displayed on your property."

The man put a finger on the brim of his hat and tipped it to her in an odd sign of respect. "I thankee' kindly, Sheriff. If you all will just foller me thisaway." He gestured into the underbrush and the blonde lead the train of officers into the woods behind the man and his dog who kept turning around and looking at Emma with a shrewd expression.

They stopped abruptly and the man pointed down. Emma circled the spot he was gesturing to with the double barrels of his shotgun. "Holy shit." She cursed quietly and squatted to take in the full effect of the perfect foot print in the muddy ground. Several feet further along were a few more prints; though none as clear as the one they now hovered over.

"Exactly what I said to Joanna here when I saw the prints." The man gestured down to the hound.

Emma took out her phone and began snapping pictures. She then put her own hand down beside the print without disturbing it and took more pictures. "David hand me your flashlight."

"Sure. Why?" The man took the heavy, black flashlight from his tac belt.

"Because I don't have a ruler or measuring stick and I know this," She waved the instrument, "is just over a foot long." She laid it down and snapped more photos before turning to Mulan. "Look like anything you've seen before?"

"No." The warrior squatted. "It looks like a bear track...but I've never seen one this big."

"Grizzly?" Thomas asked.

"The toes look like a Grizzly." David pointed to the digits. "See the way they are closely grouped?"

"Yeah, but Maine doesn't have grizzlies." Emma reminded them.

"Maine might not, but Storybrook could." Mulan said in an undertone.

"It's still too big to be a grizzly."

"Kodak?" Thomas offered. "Polar bear?" He joked.

The blonde smiled. "It is closer to the size of a polar bear…" She shook her head. "But don't you think someone would have noticed a massive white bear running around?"

"The report from yesterday was of a gorilla." David pointed out. "So I'm thinking whatever this thing is, it's black or brown."

"Black bears don't get this big." The blonde looked back at the mud. "I mean," she stood, "look at the stride for god's sake." She took several long steps and stopped again. "And the depth of the track. This thing is monstrously sized."

"I told you all: it's a sascootch." Percy said impatiently. "Ain't no gorilla, nor no bear for that matter. Only one thing can leave tracks like this here."

"Thank you, Percy." Emma smiled at him. "I think we have all we need. We appreciate your cooperation and will be in touch. Let us know if you see or hear anything else out here." The blonde led her companions back out of the woods and toward their cars before turning to Thomas and David. "What was his initial report?"

"That he was eating at his table and heard a roar. He came out to investigate, saw the trees rustling and opened fire. He heard the...thing take off and when he went out to see if he had shot it, found the prints."

"There was no blood." Mulan stated.

"So he didn't hit what he was aiming at." Thomas supplied.

"Right." Emma frowned. "Mulan and I are going to head back to the office and do some research while you two attend to the other patrols you have lined up. We can reconvene at lunch before we swap stations."

The officers bid goodbye to one another and David and Thomas ducked into the cruiser as Emma and Mullan got into the yellow bug. "What do you think it is?" The brunette warrior asked.

"Honestly, it looks like the biggest bear track I've ever seen."

"Why has no one reported this before? I lived in these woods and never came across anything like that."

"Whatever this is, is new. A report last night and one this morning of the same thing. It doesn't hide well."

"So what does that mean? It can't have wandered in; that wall still cloaks us."

"It means that someone here set it loose or created it."

"Or it came through a portal."

"There is that." Emma conceded then glanced at the woman. "And here I thought life could be normal."

"You should have known better."

The blonde grinned ruefully, "Yeah. I should have."


	11. Chapter 11

Once back at the station, Emma dialed Regina's number.

"Hello?"

"Regina, it's me. I've got some questions."

There was a pause. "Would you like for me to come to the station or do you want to conference over the phone?"

"I don't want to interrupt what you have planned today."

The brunette looked around at the mountain of books and sighed. "I'll come by around twelve?"

"Sounds good." Emma hung up and then booted up her computer; intent on doing research on bears and bear-like animals that could be the culprit. She gestured for Mulan to join her in looking at the screen. "This is Google. It's my best tool." The blonde told her as she showed her how to use the internet for research.

"That's crazy." The woman muttered. "All that information right here. Literally at your fingertips. It sort of makes ignorance inexcusable."

"Sort of, yeah." The blonde laughed. "Right now I'm trying to figure out what kind of creature could have done this."

"There is a lot of folklore about bears. In pretty much every culture I've encountered there are stories about giant bears."

"What? Like Goldilocks?"

"Who?"

"Nevermind. What were you thinking?"

"Well, in my land, there are black bears and panda bears...but I have met travelers that have taken part in bear sacrifice festivals." Mulan's shoulders gave a small lift; it seemed the closest gesture to a shrug that the warrior would commit. "I had friends in the army from an island off the eastern shore that swore they had seen a bear demon."

"A bear demon?"

"Taking off with horses from the village."

"To ride?" Emma was completely nonplussed.

"To eat."

"Jesus. Do you think that's what we're dealing with?"

"I think it shouldn't be ruled out. There are tales of creatures like the Onikuma that abound in many cultures."

"Perhaps we should start digging through fairy tales and mythology then." The blonde muttered and tapped away on the keyboard. "This is Storybrook: the odds are good that this thing came out of a legend."

XXX

Regina arrived at the station just as David and Thomas pulled up in the cruiser. She nodded to them and David held the door for her to enter. Striding ahead of the men on her high heels, the brunette waved a hand over the spare desk and a spread of food appeared. Emma and Mulan looked up in surprise at the collection of meats and condiments.

"I ordered lunch from Granny's. Help yourselves." Regina told the officers. "I hear you have a bear problem."

"How did you know?" Emma asked in surprise.

"Snow called me just after David called her." The brunette looked around. "I thought she would be here."

"I'm here!" The newly appointed mayor bounded into the room with Neal in a papoose on her back. "Yay, sandwiches." She smiled and got in line behind her husband. "So tell us what's going on."

David launched into an explanation about the report he had of a gorilla sighting. "I patrolled out there, but didn't find anything that led me to believe it was a gorilla. I thought it was a black bear or something. It would be easy to make that mistake in the dark." He shrugged. "So when Mr. McLeach reported another sighting of the mystery animal-"

"Which he called a _sascootch_." Thomas pointed out.

"I'm sorry." Snow raised her hand questioningly. "A what?"

"Most commonly referred to as a sasquatch." Emma grinned and then turned to Regina. "That reminds me, what is the plural form of sasquatch?"

The brunette frowned slightly. "I believe it is sasquatches."

"Not sasqu-i?" The blonde asked.

"Absolutely not." Regina said with confidence.

"Ah, just thought I would ask."

"Back to this mysterious creature…" Snow redirected the conversation, but not before casting a curious glance between the two women that all but Mulan missed.

"Right, so McLeach fired his weapon at what he thought was a bigfoot and it took off. When he went to inspect the area, he found prints." David continued. "The prints were...odd and so I contacted Emma and Mulan because I wanted a third and fourth opinion."

Thomas began passing out photocopies of the pictures Emma took with her phone to all in attendance. "Oh my." Snow whispered. Regina however, said nothing, but studied the photos with a frown.

"Our best guess is that this is some sort of massive bear that has recently come into existence or recently been released here in Storybrook." Emma told them. "Two sightings in less than 48 hours in a rather sparsely populated part of town? Whatever this is, doesn't hide well or doesn't know the area well enough to hide."

"So you think this is a new inhabitant?" Snow asked.

"Yes."

"And as far as a description…" David looked at his daughter. "Based on how big its tracks and its stride are, we would say it's just shy of twelve feet standing upright."

"How is that possible? Maine doesn't have bears that size. No where has bears that size." Snow said.

Emma shrugged. "This is Storybrook; anything can happen here right? That's why Mulan and I have been researching different legends and tales about large bears or bear-like creatures."

"Have you found anything that might fit this description?"

"Tons." Emma smiled ruefully. "So much that it's overwhelming. Most of the stories have one thing in common, however."

"What's that?" Snow questioned faintly.

"That many of the bears weren't always bears. That they were turned into bears either by choice, spell, or accident."

"That is interesting." Regina commented. "And helpful."

"How so?" David asked.

"Well, magic is the culprit once again, it seems. If this creature is, as Sheriff Swan claims, new to this area. The spell is recent."

"Unless the bear-thing was imprisoned and recently escaped or was let loose." Mulan pointed out.

"True." Regina acknowledged. "However, I think we can rule out it being set upon Storybrook."

"Why is that?" Thomas asked.

"If you were going for damage, would you set the bear loose in a scarcely populated area?" The brunette asked. "Of course you wouldn't; you would go for maximum carnage and set it loose at the library or the courthouse or the school. Wherever would have the most impact."

"Fair point." Emma eyeballed the woman cautiously; sometimes she almost forgot Regina had been the Evil Queen. Almost. "So possible escape?"

"I would say that it is more likely that this is a recent transformation. Anything kept in captivity that has escaped has an agenda. It can be good or bad, but there is always a goal; whether it is simply to get away or seek revenge on the person who imprisoned them. The bear wouldn't be ambling around in the foliage without direction if it had escaped. This creature is confused; maybe trying to hide from people."

"Ok." David rubbed his hands together. "That's more than we had half an hour ago."

"So we think this giant bear was formerly a person and that he or she has recently been turned into a bear by magic." Snow recapped and turned to Regina. "How hard is it to shapeshift?"

"It is one of the trickier aspects of magic." Regina conceded. "It would require someone who knew more than a little magic. Someone with experience."

"But then again," Snow said slowly. "Why a bear?"

"I think our best bet is to comb through the legends and myths and find stories that match up to the scenario we are describing." Emma offered. "If we can narrow down the possible tales, we can narrow down a list of suspects." She turned to Mulan, David, and Thomas. "This takes precedence over everything else we are investigating. A bear this size, whether intentionally or not, could hurt someone."

"It's also important to consider that this bear may be an unwilling pawn. It would be best not to fatally wound the animal until we can discern who or what it is." Regina added to the group who all nodded in agreement.

"Alright." David rubbed his hands together once again. "Let's do some research."

XXX

The strange collection of people remained at the station for quite a few hours together. Any time one of them would come across something interesting, they would present it informally to the group and the group would discuss.

This mostly consisted of Snow being sure that this legend was _the_ legend they were looking for, while Regina shot down nearly everything. Although the two women had put aside their rocky past, it couldn't have been more clear that they still disagreed on nearly everything. Emma found it mostly entertaining when they bickered. Mostly. It could however be tedious. Like right now.

"Excuse me for having an opinion-" Snow said with wide eyes.

"Snow dear, you don't have _an _opinion; you have dozens-"

"At least I am contributing to this council and not shutting down perfectly legitimate theories-"

"Oh, yes," Regina snapped back. "Because it is most certainly the work of one of Goldilocks' three bears; most likely _Papa Bear_-"

The phone on Emma's desk sounded off and she snatched it before it had even finished it's first ring. "Sheriff Swan." She answered, desperate to get out of the station.

"Emma, Duchess is a tree!" A tearful voice came over phone.

"Who?" The blonde asked in confusion.

"Duchess, my Persian. She's in a tree. Should we call the fire department?"

"No, Mrs. Banks. I'll be right over."

"I don't want to be any trouble now-"

Emma looked across the room at her mother and her lover bickering then turned her gaze to David and Thomas, both of whom were squinting at their computers; trying to ignore the irate women. "It's no trouble. I'll be there in five minutes." The blonde hung up the phone, caught Mulan's attention and nodded to the door.

The women stood and had nearly made it out without being noticed when David's voice called out. "Where are you two headed to?"

All eyes were now on Emma and Mulan. "Uh, had a call from Mrs. Banks about...something in her backyard."

"Did she say what it was?"

"Some sort of animal." The blonde supplied vaguely. "Gonna take Mulan and go check it out. Give her some experience on basic patrol calls." Emma gave her father an apologetic look and he just sighed quietly and nodded his head. The woman looked down at her watch. "It's almost five now, why don't you all pack it in for the night?" She looked pointedly at Regina before turning and heading out the door.

XXX

_Why am I doing this again?_ Emma wondered silently as she gripped the thick limb of the tree with her thighs and shuffled toward the hissing, frightened cat. "Easy girl. Here kitty, kitty, kitty…" She cajoled gently. "Don't scratch me or I might drop you…" She said this last bit more quietly. Shuffling forward a bit more, the limb began to dip; causing the tips of the branch to graze the top of the gazebo. The cat noticed the new development in the situation and backed up, still spitting at Emma, until she could leap lightly down onto the roof of the small building. This left the blonde sitting uselessly in the tree.

"Stinking cat." Emma muttered furiously as Mulan looked up at her, fighting a smile, and Mrs. Banks picked up the white cat and coddled her mercilessly.

The blonde scuttled back along the branch and attempted to climb back down. However, the descent was much more difficult than she remembered the ascent being. Also, she was much higher up than she thought she was. Emma stepped down onto a lower branch carefully, rounded the thick trunk, and put her foot on the next lower branch. Soon enough, she was ten feet from the ground. Deciding she would rather jump the rest of the way than awkwardly climb any further, the blonde laid out on the branch, rolled over and dropped her legs so that they dangled. Emma let go and landed lithely; it was a much more graceful stick than she had anticipated.

Mulan walked up to her. "Been climbing trees a while?"

The blonde smiled. "I've climbed a few. It was harder than climbing that beanstalk though."

"I suppose because the beanstalk is straight up."

"Well, and I was much more motivated then, too." The blonde looked out at the elderly woman cuddling the cat. "But, the next time Duchess gets up in the tree, I'm sending you in, Rookie." She smiled at the brunette. "Come on; I think that's enough for the day. I'll drop you by the bed and breakfast."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm sorry it has been so long since my last post. Life sometimes gets in the way of even SwanQueen. However, here is the next installment; I hope it was worth the wait. Be warned, there is some playful wrestling. Nothing to serious, but I felt that I should mention it. Oh, and as always, I don't own a damned thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma let herself back into the sheriffs' station to find that Regina was the only one there. The brunette stood with her back to her as she flipped through the pages of a copy of Henry's storybook.

"Hey." The blonde said, looking around the room. "Where is everyone?"

"Thomas went home. David and Snow have gone to have dinner. I told them that I would watch Neal if they would bring us something back." The brunette said without turning.

"Where is Neal?" The blonde surveyed the room; thinking she had missed her baby brother.

"Right here, of course." Regina turned around, displaying the child strapped to her chest. Emma hadn't noticed the papoose because it had been converted to front-facing.

For some reason, the sight of Regina with the small, smiling boy pressed against her, made Emma's heart flutter madly. She shook it off and strode forward to kiss the boy on the forehead. Regina immediately smoothed his fine, baby hair back down from where the blonde had mused it.

"I'm surprised Snow parted with him. She doesn't like for him to be out of her sight."

"Of that, I'm painfully aware." Regina sniffed. "But she and David needed a moment alone. An infant is no joke."

"Was Henry like that as a baby? Like the memories you gave me?"

Regina smiled. "Yes, he was. He cried for the first few weeks straight and then all of a sudden, he didn't anymore."

"Did he watch you like a hawk?"

"Oh, yes. My every move. He still does that. He's very observant."

"That's a nice way of saying he is always up in everyone else's business." The blonde laughed and tickled the baby; causing him to cackle and squirm and kick his tiny, chubby feet. "They're cute when they're like this."

"I loved raising Henry, but I would never want to do it again."

"Well, I'll try not to knock you up then." Emma winked and Regina frowned.

"That's terribly unfunny."

"No, it's really funny." The blonde circled the table. "So, how about those Bears, huh?"

"I don't see any indication of more than one bear-"

"It's a joke, Regina."

"About a family of bears?" The brunette frowned.

"No- I…." Emma shook her head, gave Neal and exasperated look, and sighed. "Nevermind."

"So far, I think our biggest lead is that magic did this."

"Which means we're down to the usual suspects."

"Yes, except without the fairies or Rumplestiltskin…"

"That leaves me and you that can do magic." Emma finished for her and leaned on the table to peer down at the book. Regina tried very hard not to trace the lean lines of her muscled legs in those skinny jeans; especially with Baby Neal on her chest.

"But, as neither of us did this, there must be another magic practitioner out there."

"Fantastic." Emma breathed. "Christ Almighty, and just when I thought Storybrook had hit its cap on magical beings." She slammed the storybook closed and turned to perch her butt on the desk. "So how do we go about looking for magic? It all comes with a price, right? Is there anyway to check Storybrook's magical bank account and see if anyone made withdrawals?"

The brunette frowned. "I'm not sure. There are spells that can reveal magical signatures, but to cast one over the entire city limits would be...extremely difficult."

"But if we could narrow down the space? To...a couple of square miles?"

"That would be much more manageable." The brunette nodded and petted the baby's head absently. The little boy reached up, took one of Regina's fingers, and curled it tightly in his fist. Emma watched the interaction as the brunette looked down at Neal affectionately and allowed a small smile to unfurl on her features.

Regina looked up to catch the blonde with a strange expression on her face. "What?"

"What?" Emma snapped out of it.

"What is that face for?"

The blonde shrugged. "I dunno. Life is funny." She repeated the words she had said to her son. "I mean, if you could have gotten your hands on me when I was newborn, things would be very different here. But there you are; loving that little boy. My brother, the son of your greatest enemy." Emma laughed. "It's just funny don't you think?"

"I think ironic is the word you are looking for."

"Yeah, that too." The blonde waved a hand as Neal sucked on Regina's finger. "But...funny. It's like instead of getting individualized happily ever afters, everyone is sharing them. They're all connected; they've always been connected. It just took being _here_, in Storybrook, to realize that we are all accountable for one another and that we all play a role in the happy endings."

Regina considered the blonde's words thoughtfully and started to answer when Snow and David came through the door. "There's my prince!" Snow cooed over Neal and the baby bounced emphatically against Regina's chest. The former tickled her son, but did not remove him from the woman. "Was he good?"

"Yes, he was a perfect little gentleman. Just like your nephew when he was your age." Regina removed Neal and handed him over to his mother. She unstrapped the papoose and placed it gently on the desk before turning to the blonde. "I'm going to take my work and my dinner home and mull it all over with some brandy-"

"I'll join you." Emma said at once taking the bags of to-go food from her father. "I'm too wired to think about relaxing right now."

Regina nodded as if she didn't care either way, but Snow cast a look between the women. "Henry-" Regina began.

"Ooh, can he stay with us tonight? He has lessons with David in the morning anyway." The woman said quickly as she bounced the baby up and down.

Emma and Regina exchanged a glance. An evening together without Henry to distract them? The blonde suddenly felt put on the spot; as though she would be challenged to entertain the brunette. "That sounds convenient." Regina inclined her head at the brunette woman. "We can all meet for lunch tomorrow."

"Sounds great." Snow led her somewhat confused husband from the room.

XXX

"Take off your-"

"Shoes." Emma mumbled from behind the large stack of books. "Not even through the door and you're already bitching at me." The blonde kicked off her boots and noticed a hole in one of her mismatching socks.

"Just put the books down in my study."

"Upstairs?" Emma groaned.

"Yes, of course, Sheriff." Regina drawled as she followed the blonde up the steps in the house. She loved watching Emma work.

"I think you just wanted an excuse to eyeball my ass."

"Your ego is astounding; it's a wonder you can function."

"Keep talking; I'll show you exactly how well I function."

Emma nudged the door of the study with her socked foot and it swung inward. She strode over to the desk and deposited her load there before turning and watching Regina stroll idly into the room.

"Cider?"

"You said brandy."

"I did indeed." Regina poured them each a snifter glass before walking to her desk and sitting behind it. "So what do you really make of all this bear talk?"

Emma looked at her and took a sip of brandy. "I saw those tracks, Regina. They definitely looked consistent with other bear tracks...but they were massive. Like...scary big."

The brunette pursed her lips. "There must be magic involved. If we could just manage to cut down the area we need to canvas…"

Struck by a sudden thought, the blonde turned and pulled out a map of Storybrook that had been shoved into Henry's storybook. She laid it out on the desk in front of Regina and tapped her finger on the approximate area of McLeach's residence. "This is where we found the bear track." She then dragged her finger East and tapped it again. "This is where David had a call about a gorilla."

"The gorilla was reported first?"

"Yeah." Emma scratched her head. "I think if we patrol this area, we will be able to find more evidence of the bear. Maybe then we can set up your magic detection spell or, if we're lucky, find tracks leading us to where the animal came from."

"That sounds like a worthy endeavor." The brunette conceded as she folded the map back up and stuck it in the book and placed it on the desk.

"Uh-oh." Emma pointed to a page that had come loose from the binding. "Henry's gonna be pissed that you tore a page from his book."

"Don't be ridiculous." Regina snapped and pulled the loose page from the book to see what page number it was. "I didn't-" But as her eyes studied the page, she stopped talking abruptly and her gaze cut to Emma quickly. "I didn't tear anything."

"Oh?" Emma could make out the border work on the page and could tell that it was from the storybrook. "Cause it sure looks that way to me." The blonde reached out a hand to take the page, but Regina snatched the paper away. "Hey, I'm just kidding. Let me see it; we'll figure out where it goes."

"It doesn't."

"What?"

Regina shook her head and folded the page before standing and placing it in her pocket. "Nevermind."

"What do you mean? What's on that page?" Emma demanded; becoming more suspicious with every passing second.

"Nothing of consequence-"

"Then let me see it-"

"It's nothing-"

"Why are you hiding it, then?"

"Enough!" Regina said loudly, causing the blonde to stare.

"It's another one of those extra pages, isn't it? And it's about you."

The brunette simply glared at her and the blonde started around the desk, but Regina whipped around the other side to keep the barrier between them. "It's getting late, Miss Swan. Perhaps you should go."

"Like hell it is. I'll go after I've seen what's on that page."

"That's a shame." Regina sneered as she waved a hand over the fire grate and a blaze sprang to life. She then plunged her hand in her pocket and extracted the paper to toss it into the fire.

"No!" Emma shouted and flipped a hand, causing the paper to disappear from the brunette's grasp and reappear in her own hand. "Boom!" She shouted and clutched the paper tightly before bolting from the room.

"Swan!" Regina growled and started after her. The brunette made it to the door of the study to glimpse the blonde striding down the hall. Waving her hand, she caused the runner rug on the floor to spring to life and trip the woman.

Emma went down; hard. She landed on her face and rolled over to put her hands up instinctively, but the brunette she expected to be barreling down on top of her wasn't there. Instead, the door to her right slammed closed and the folded paper in her hand had vanished.

"Damn!" The blonde rolled over and leapt up quickly. She then rushed to the door and tried to turn the knob; it was locked. Emma placed her hand on the handle, closed her eyes, and concentrated. The lock released and the door sprang open.

Rushing inside, Emma looked around and spotted Regina standing by the bed. She leapt toward her and made to grab the woman, but as soon as she had her arms around her, the brunette vanished; causing the blonde to topple off-balance and land face-first in Regina's sheets.

Suddenly the brunette had jumped astride her back and grabbed a handful of her hair. "Looking for something?" She purred in the blonde's ear.

"Yeah." Emma growled; humiliated at having been tricked. "You." With an almighty effort, she pushed up with the woman on her back and rolled them over so that she landed between the woman's thighs with Regina staring up at her in surprise.

The blonde snatched the page from her hand as she pinned her to the bed. "Your greatest flaw is that you consistently underestimate me." Emma said quietly and unfolded the page to stare at it all the while Regina remained under her; looking up at her with an expression of trepidation.

Emma, at first, couldn't figure out what she was looking at. Her eyes roamed over the forms of a collection of people. It was from the perspective of someone standing behind the group. There was a blonde woman with her fingers laced in those of a brunette and her other hand on the shoulder of second brunette; this one with a pixie haircut and holding a toddler on her hip. The three women watched a man and a teenage boy in the distance as they sparred with swords.

Emma felt her mouth drop open as she stared down at Regina. "This is us."

"It seems so."

"But...how?"

"Perhaps the author saw what it was that you wanted-"

"What _I_ wanted?" Emma cut her off. "I told you to hope and to have faith and now this-" she shook the page. "is in the book. It looks like the author heard _you_."

"That is preposterous-"

"Is that why you were trying to hide it from me?"

"I don't want a relationship with you, Miss Swan." The brunette spat. "I simply want to bend you to my will. Now, excuse me while I do just that." Regina had no sooner said these words when Emma found herself flying across the room. She hit the wall rather hard, but managed to remain on her feet. When she looked up, it was to see Regina clad only in a black, floor-length, silk robe. Emma found her mouth watering at the sight, but it was the realization of what the brunette held in her hand that caused desire to spike hard and hot in her veins. Regina put one hand on her waist and held the riding crop aloft in the other.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N:_ Disclaimer- this is not a drill; this is SwanQueen. If you can't tolerate riding crops, verbal sparring, or dominant/submissive play in lady-loving you may stop reading now. For all of the rest of you: buckle up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Regina put one hand on her waist and held the riding crop aloft in the other._

X

Despite the longing and sheer hunger for the brunette's passion, the blonde managed to act defiant. "What? Are you going to beat me into submission?"

A slow, lecherous grin spread over the features of the brunette. It looked more like a victorious snarl than anything and the sight of it caused Emma to feel that she had already lost; though they had yet to begin. "I won't be beating you, Miss Swan. I shall be spanking you; and you will like it."

The woman's words caused the blonde to tremble slightly; Emma had no doubt that Regina told the truth. That didn't mean, however, that she wouldn't fight her. "I think you are forgetting that I am stronger than you, Regina. How do you expect to bend me to your will when I out-muscle you?"

The brunette grinned again in that menacing way and flicked a careless wrist. Emma's clothes suddenly disappeared. The blonde looked down in surprise. "Magic." Regina said simply. "You see," The woman began to stalk forward on impossibly high heels, stopping just a few feet from the blonde and leering at her openly. "Though I was thoroughly satisfied by our last encounter," She raised the crop and trailed the end of it across the blonde's bare collar bone. Emma forced herself to stand still. "I was still left wanting."

"Oh?" The blonde stared defiantly into the the dark eyes swirling with lust and power.

"Yes. You fought so valiantly to remain in control and, though eventually you did succumb to your pleasure, it wasn't willingly."

"So this about control?" Emma growled.

"No, dear." The brunette smiled as though the blonde was being silly. "This is about submission." Regina stroked the crop down the woman's body, allowing the flat leather tab to glance Emma's bare nipple. The blonde brought a hand up and swatted the instrument away. But the brunette grabbed her throat and shoved her against the wall. She rolled her body against Emma's seductively and the blonde felt her knees weaken.

The trapped woman shuddered and looked up into the brunette's triumphant eyes. She knew that Regina knew that there was nothing Emma wanted more in that moment than to be completely and utterly hers. But submitting was something the blonde didn't do. It wasn't because she didn't trust Regina or that her principles wouldn't allow it; Emma simply didn't know _how_ to.

Before, however, the blonde was able to articulate any of these uncertainties to the brunette, Regina had released her throat and grabbed her hair. Shocked into silence, the blonde was all but dragged to the large vanity table against the wall where the brunette spun her around and pulled her back flush with her front.

The sensation of Regina's soft, silken robe tenderly grazing her shoulders and backside contrasted sharply with the rasping of the crop the brunette held fast against her naked thigh. She held the tool as though poised to strike like a cobra should Emma disobey her smallest request.

Regina loosened her hand from the blonde tresses and caressed the woman's fit body worshipfully. She had bedded exquisite men and women; the brunette wasn't one to deny herself anything. However, there had not yet been anyone quite like the woman she now had her hands on. Emma was strong and beautiful, but it wasn't this that caused the blood in the brunette's veins to quicken. There was something fierce and stimulating about the woman before her that caused Regina to be nearly mad with longing.

The blonde watched the range of thoughts and emotions wash over the brunette's face and it only served to push her level of angst higher. To be lusted after was one thing; but to consciously and carefully considered, as Regina was doing to her now, was something else entirely. Emma didn't know what to make of it. She only knew that watching the brunette's dark eyes study her naked and aching body in the reflection of the mirror was painfully arousing.

"Say something." Emma whispered and jolted Regina out of her revere. The brunette answered by clamping strong teeth around the flesh at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. The blonde shivered and brought her hands up to cover her body self-consciously. But Regina's riding crop slashed through the air and landed on her bare thigh. "Oh!"

"Move your hands. I didn't tell you to touch yourself."

"I do what I please."

Regina spanked her again with the wicked switch. "No, dear. You do what pleases _me._" The brunette's free hand trailed down and tugged the hands away so that she could cup and mold the flesh of Emma's breast. "And then, if I am satisfied, I will fulfill your desires." The blonde tried to look nonchalant and bored, but knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was failing miserably at it. All Emma could do was stand and let Regina's hands do what they would with her.

The brunette tweaked the blonde's nipple with one hand as she trailed the leather tab down Emma's body with the other. It was a gentle caress, but as Emma watched the tendons flexing in Regina's hand, she knew there was a stinging blow that waited just behind the flick of her wrist. The crop dusted the tops of her thighs and the blonde inhaled sharply and rubbed her legs together as the pressure in her body began to mount.

"Mmm…" she hummed as Regina plucked at her nipple once more.

The brunette smirked. "Open your legs." Emma met her eyes in the looking glass, but didn't move. "Do as I say." Regina commanded and grabbed her hair once more to pull her head to the side and bite her neck. Emma, however, simply closed her eyes and tried to ignore the woman. That was, until the crop came down on her flank.

"Oh!"

"Spread your legs." Regina hissed menacingly and struck her again. "Do as I say." The imperious tone caused the blonde to shiver and, still with her eyes clamped shut, opened her thighs and placed her feet shoulder-width apart. Behind her, Regina purred and rewarded the blonde with light, teasing caresses. "That's better." The brunette whispered. "Now, open your eyes." She instructed as she allowed her fingers to travel south on the blonde's body until her hand was poised over her sex. Emma reluctantly opened her eyes and they were immediately drawn to Regina's hand.

Nimble fingers parted her folds and pressed confidently against her clit. The blonde bucked on reflex. "Oh…" she said with a small voice. The brunette rubbed her fingers in small circles and gloried in the way the woman reacted to her. It seemed that the blonde was having greater difficulty in managing her restraint this time around.

The small noises that the blonde was making in her throat seemed to be beyond her own control. They even seemed to be unconscious. However, the brunette was acutely aware of them; they were making her crazy. She walked around the woman to stand in front of her and brings their lips together teasingly before she began to kiss her way down Emma's body.

The blonde watched Regina's slow descent in the mirror and marveled at how sexy the back of the brunette's head seemed to look as she felt her lips on her flesh. It appeared that the woman wished to nibble on every bit of Emma's skin that she could reach. Finally, Regina's knees hit the floor between the blonde's feet and the blonde looked down in wonder at her.

The brunette grinned mischievously and leaned forward to part Emma's sex with her tongue. She immediately found the distended nub of pleasure she had recently been stimulating and noticed that Emma's knees wobbled ever so slightly.

"Steady yourself, Miss Swan." The brunette said between the licks and flicks she pressed against the blonde's feverish center.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can." Regina encouraged. "Brace yourself on me."

Emma placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder and the other hand found her dark hair as she watched the mirror through narrowed eyes. She felt Regina tracing the leather crop up to her shoulders, down her spine, and to the top of the cleft of her buttocks. The sensations were arousing and exhilarating. The blonde felt her entire body begin to quake as Regina's amazing mouth played her like the keys of a piano.

"I'm afraid I'm going to fall." The blonde said faintly.

"If you fall, you won't get what you want." The brunette warned wickedly.

"Oh, but…" Emma said with a half-whimper. "I can't-"

"Do not say you can't." Regina struck her backside with the crop. "You will do as I tell you. You will remain on your feet-" The woman struck her again to emphasize her point and the blonde writhed in torturous pleasure. "or I will tie you up, take what I want, and leave you to yourself the rest of the night."

"No…"

"Try me." Regina sassed back and delved even deeper into the blonde's wet folds. Emma clenched her eyes and gripped the woman's head closer to her as she felt the pressure within her reaching a boiling point. Regina sensed the change in the woman as her breathing shallowed out and her legs began to tremble. The brunette smiled to herself. "Come for me." She instructed and undid the belt of her robe to let the black silk pool on the floor.

Emma opened her eyes and looked into the mirror to see the most erotic scene she had experienced to date. Regina sat with her heart-shaped ass perched delicately on her killer heels. The riding crop in her right hand was poised as though ready to beat Emma into climax if necessary and her head was bobbing slightly in cadence with the rhythm of her mouth.

The blonde could no longer handle the stimulation. She came loudly and gloriously before toppling backward. Regina held out her hands and slowed the woman's descent so that when her back hit, it was at half the velocity than a regular fall. Regina gave the woman a moment to recover; she knew that she had given the blonde quite a ride, but the brunette was far from through with her.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I hope this next chapter is all you are hoping for. The riding crop again plays an integral role, just so you know. If you don't like that style, I would advise you not to read this chapter. I really appreciate all the reviews I have received; they help me more than you know. With that said, I would prefer that you log in if you are going to leave a comment. That way, I can return the contact made if I feel the need to. Thanks again for reading my story and, as always, I own nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma blinked open her eyes as her breathing returned to normal. The brunette was standing with her back to her, looking at herself in the mirror. As the blonde looked on, she could see Regina touching her own body slowly and sensually. "On your feet, Miss Swan." Rang out a sharp voice and the blonde did as she was told.

"What now, Your Majesty?" Emma asked with mock subservience. "Want me to lick your shoe?" The blonde came to stand directly behind the brunette and stare at her in the mirror. But Regina merely smiled.

"No, dear, but it is time for you to uphold your end of the bargain."

"Yeah, yeah...what would you have me do?" Emma wrapped an arm around the brunette and reached her hand up to stroke Regina's throat. The brunette tilted her head leisurely and allowed Emma to stroke down her naked body. "I remember that you very much liked my mouth on your-" She began seductively, but stopped abruptly when she reached the brunette's sex. Green eyes widening, Emma glanced down at the reflection in the mirror to find her hand wrapped around a substantial, purple phallus.

Suddenly, Regina disappeared and reappeared behind her. She shoved the blonde forward so that Emma was forced to brace her hands on the vanity table. Wide eyed and caught completely unaware, the blonde stared up at the figure of the brunette behind her smirking broadly. "You were saying?"

"What is that?" She asked breathlessly.

"I think you know."

"I thought…" She began.

"What? That I would have you pleasure me any old way?" Regina cackled and teased the blonde's spine with the riding crop that she had yet to relinquish. "You, of all people, should know that I am _very_ particular." Her free hand found Emma's hair and wrapped it in her fist.

"I thought because I submitted-"

"You call that submission?" Regina laughed again and the blonde blushed. "I will show you true submission."

Emma opened her mouth to retort, but felt the brunette shift behind her to guide the thick head of the strapless dildo to press against her. The blonde knew Regina would meet no resistance; a part of her desperately wanted to be taken and used by the experienced brunette.

The former queen thrust her hips forward gently and slid smoothly into Emma. Regina let a hiss escape from between her pursed lips at the sensation of sliding so easily into the woman. The blonde groaned from the depths of her lust and bent her torso lower to allow Regina a deeper seat. The brunette answered by gliding out and then back into the woman. The blonde groaned again.

Regina released her hair and reached around to press her fingers into Emma's clit and rub in tight circles. She then picked up her pace and the blonde moaned at the total possession the brunette had taken of her body. "Oh, god."

"Give me what I want." The brunette thrust harder and caused the blonde's thighs to ripple slightly.

"What?" The blonde moaned. "What do you want?"

"You don't know?" Regina whipped her with the crop and pressed stiff fingers to Emma's clit as she thrust hard and slow against her.

"No…"

"You will." Regina spanked her again with the leather crop; this time leaving a thin, pink stripe on her flank. Emma flinched hard and then came suddenly as the brunette continued to pump; never showing a sign that she noticed Emma's climax. She simply continued to pump until the blonde quaked and shook.

Regina waved a hand and the bench that belonged to the vanity came sliding toward them. It stopped in front of Emma and the brunette gestured that she wanted the blonde to kneel on it.

"I can't-"

But her protest was shut down with two quick slashes of the riding crop. "How dare you disobey me. I gave you an order." She spanked her again for good measure and Emma climbed atop the bench with trembling legs and pressed her hands to the table top. The blonde watched in the mirror as Regina planted her feet; one on either side of Emma's own knees. Then, squatting, the brunette guided the thick head of the dildo back inside the throbbing sex of the blonde who bucked and clenched around it automatically.

"Oh, Regina." Emma watched the woman in the mirror as she rutted her like an animal. The vision of the brunette thrusting hard and fast into her over and over brought the blonde close to the edge in seconds. But Regina, sensing Emma's hastening orgasm, slowed down and the blonde suddenly realized what it was that the brunette desired most. "I know what you want." Emma whispered.

"And what is that?" The brunette fucked her hard and slow again.

"You want me to beg."

A smirking grin spread over Regina's face. "Then give me what I want, Emma."

"Please." The blonde said quietly with her eyes screwed shut. "Please finish me."

"Again." The brunette instructed and whipped her once.

"Regina, please…" The blonde opened her eyes and stared up at the mirror to lock gazes with the brunette. "Please fuck me until I come."

"Good girl." Regina praised her quietly and thrust hard, causing the blonde to flinch and whimper in pleasure. She threw the crop aside and wrapped both hands in Emma's hair to pull the blonde into an arched position. The brunette then proceeded to pound her viciously and violently until the blonde cried out over and over in unadulterated pleasure and longing.

Regina felt her own orgasm about to peak over her and she looked over the bouncing, blonde head into the mirror to watch Emma watch her come. The blonde wasn't half a second behind and both women clutched and writhed and moaned in sweet release until they were too spent to move further.

It was with screaming muscles that the brunette stepped back off the stool and discarded the well used phallus. She then led the blonde gently to her bed where they both sank down and cuddled in post-coital bliss.

XXX

Emma was the first to awaken. She rolled over to see the first fingers of the new sun painting the floor gray. Gently easing from the bed, she grabbed Regina's black silk robe, wrapped it about herself, and walked downstairs to fire up the coffee maker.

The blonde looked about the quiet, solemn mansion and imagined that being here alone would be eerie; she understood the blues that Regina felt when Henry wasn't here. The blonde opened the cupboard to find several different kinds of expensive coffee beans and, after brief deliberation, chose the hazelnut beans. Grinding them and adding them to the high-tech coffee machine, she leaned on the counter as the nutty, earthy smell filled her nostrils. As it always did, the aroma imbibed her with a sense of hope in the day and Emma drank in the sensation.

Regina arose as the sun crept across her bed. She sat up, ran a hand through her disheveled hair and stretched. Marveling at the soreness in her muscles, the brunette cast her mind back to the events of the previous night. Looking around for the blonde, Regina arose and picked up a robe from the lounge in her room. As she opened the door, the smell of hazelnut coffee struck her and she smiled.

The brunette made her way downstairs as quietly as possible and peered into the kitchen to find the blonde with her back to her as she leaned against the counter and looking out the kitchen window. The black silk flowed softly against her pale skin and Regina became momentarily distracted by the small amount of smooth flesh that was bared. If the brunette thought that bedding Emma Swan a second time would have slaked her lust for the woman, she had been mistaken indeed.

"Make yourself at home, Miss Swan."

Emma, startled from her revere, turned and leaned her back on the counter. She grinned at the brunette as though at ease. "Don't mind if I do, Madam Mayor." The blonde inclined her head in a small nod and then rounded the corner. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"I would." The brunette came to stand in the spot Emma had vacated. "When we meet your parents and Henry at the diner for lunch, we can discuss with David and Snow our plan to map out part of the forest and cast a detection spell."

Emma made a face. "Right to business, then? It's barely six and I had a long night."

"If you don't check your sass, you will have an even longer day."

"Promise?" The blonde handed her a cup of coffee and the brunette inhaled deeply.

"Cheeky. It's where Henry gets it from."

"That's where you're wrong. Henry gets his cheek from you and his rebellious streak from me."

Regina rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee before placing it on the counter and leaning forward. "Perhaps," the woman conceded. "but that would bring us to a discussion of which things are nature and which traits are nurture. Neither of which really matter."

"You're right." The blonde smiled. "They don't matter." She drank another sip of her coffee. "So, after lunch, we hike out to the forest, set the parameters of the spell and then...cast it?"

"Yes, exactly."

"How do we set the area for the search?"

"We simply must draw a line." The brunette said mysteriously with a coy smile.


	15. Chapter 15

"I didn't know you literally meant _draw a line_." Emma mumbled to the brunette as they stood with Snow, David, Thomas, and Mulan on the edge of the forest. Regina had a map in her hands and had taken out a red permanent marker. She poised it over the glossy paper and drew a sharp, angular rhombus. A red line of dust appeared on the ground in opposite directions leading from where the group stood.

The others then leaned into look at it. "That's a lot of ground to cover." David remarked.

"It's a lot less than the whole of Storybrook." Regina said smartly.

"That's true." Snow conceded as she shifted the quiver on her back and spun her bow anxiously. "So what's the plan?"

"Now that I have set the parameters, I will cast the detection spell. It will take a few minutes to take effect. Mulan and Snow will take the southern line and Prince Charming and Prince Thomas should start their canvas of the northern line."

"And you and Emma?" Mulan asked.

"Will teleport to the center."

Emma looked at the group as Regina moved away to begin the spell. "Remember, we are aiming to maim or incapacitate this creature, not kill. With that said, if you fear for your life, do what you must. We need to figure out what is going on, but we also need to contain the bear-thing to this area."

"Understood." Snow said as the rest of them nodded.

"We won't let you down, Emma." Thomas said solemnly.

"I know," She smiled slightly as Regina sauntered back up.

"It's done. Wait three minutes and begin your hikes." The brunette instructed before grabbing the blonde's elbow and pulling her into nothingness.

Emma stumbled slightly as her feet hit the soft ground rather hard, but she regained her footing and glanced around. "So how does this work? Do you feel the magic or does a little bell go off in your head when you find the source of it?"

Regina arched a brow. "The spell will cause a light beacon in the sky from the point that the transformation occurred."

"Will the bear be able to see it?"

"I'm not sure, but he or she will be able to feel it and, if it is still lurking around, will want to get as far away from the source as possible. Which is why the other members of our party are patrolling the outer perimeter and why we asked them to double up; this thing will be frantic."

A buzz began softly in the back of Emma's brain and she rubbed her neck. The sensation continued and strengthened, however. She glanced around, assuming this was the spell at work and spotted a gleaming golden light shining starkly against the overcast sky. "There." Regina looked up to where the blonde was pointing.

"Let us begin."

Emma followed the brunette through the trees and foliage as they made their way steadily to the beam of light. Just a few feet away, the blonde could make out a disturbance in the rich dirt. She came up on it and knelt down as Regina looked around warily.

"Something happened here." She murmured. "I don't know what transforming into a bear looks like, but I would assume it would look like this." She followed the scuffle trail back and noticed pieces of clothing that had apparently been torn to shreds. "Wow." Emma said and pointed to the cloth.

"This looks as violent as one of Zelina's flying monkey transformations." Regina commented. "Let's follow it back and see if we can figure out where this person was coming from before he or she turned."

The two women trekked further into the woods and noticed boot prints in the earth. "Male?" The blonde suggested as she studied the size. Regina nodded. "Whoever he was, he was stumbling around a lot."

"This is probably where he began to feel the beginning of the spell of transformation-" But Regina stopped speaking abruptly when Emma grabbed her arm.

"Look." She whispered and pointed upward where there was a steady, benign, cloud of smoke in the air. "Chimney smoke."

"I wasn't aware anyone lived out here." The brunette frowned.

"Maybe they saw something." The blonde suggested.

"Or maybe they cast the spell." The two women looked at one another before making their way forward toward the smoke.

As they rounded a thicket of trees, they came out in a small clearing where a cottage sat right in the middle. Emma made her way past pots of flowers she had never seen before toward the door. Knocking, they heard shuffling inside as slow footsteps approached the door.

"Who is it?" An elderly female voice called.

"Sheriff Swan." Emma said in her most authoritative voice.

"Ah, I've been expecting you." The voice said. Emma and Regina exchanged confused looks. The door swung open with a creak and before them stood a short, elderly woman. "And the Queen." The woman bowed. "Your Majesty."

"Have we met?" Regina narrowed her eyes.

"Why?"

"You seem to know me."

"Who doesn't know you?" The woman smiled with a somewhat toothless grin. "Come in." She ushered them inside and the blonde could smell something tasty on the fire in the corner as she studied the various herbs that hung in bunches from the ceiling. Regina too, glanced up, but cut her eyes almost immediately back to the old woman.

"You said you were expecting us?"

"Expecting you to what, dear?" The woman asked in a Scottish accent.

Emma and Regina exchanged a glance once more. "You said you were expecting us to visit."

"Did I? I don't remember." The woman shrugged. "Come, sit and visit. I don't entertain many people out here."

"Actually, we are here on business."

"Doesn't mean you can't sit down and humor an old lady, does it?"

Emma narrowed her eyes, but crossed the room to sit down in a creaky wooden chair beside the roaring fire. Regina followed her lead. Suddenly a loud caw erupted from the mantel and the blonde nearly jumped from her skin. She turned her head so quickly she almost fell from her chair.

"That's just my raven. He is saying hello."

The bird turned his head and regarded the women with one dark, beady eye. Emma cleared her throat. "Umm… hello." She nodded to the bird. _Please don't go Hitchcock on me and peck my eyeballs out._ The woman thought desperately. As though to reassure her, the raven gave a hop and flew across the room to sit on the back of the chair the old lady now occupied.

"Now, you said you had business?"

"Yes," Regina began. "We have reason to believe that there is an individual that has recently been turned into a bear." She let this declaration hang in the air for a moment, but the old woman merely cocked her head.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, have you heard anything unusual or seen anyone out here that shouldn't be? Not fifty yards from you home we found quite a mess of tracks in the dirt. It looks as though this individual transformed not far from here." Emma leaned forward on her elbows.

"I don't have many visitors." The woman said. "But there have been a few young gentlemen that have required my services-"

"Services?" Regina asked sharply. "What services?"

"I run an apothecary." The old woman gestured around to the bottles and herbs on shelves. "Natural remedies."

"Ah." Regina looked at her suspiciously. "And what is your top seller?"

"A cure for hangovers." The woman smiled faintly. "And fertility herbs."

"So do you keep records of these transactions?"

The woman smiled. "No, Sheriff. Am I under arrest?"

Emma glanced at Regina. "Not if you can give us a description of your most recent patrons." The brunette said.

"Well, I've only had three people come in over the course of the past few weeks." She nodded. "Poor, sweet Will came in for his usual-"

"Will Scarlet?"

The woman nodded. "He brings me groceries and flowers every few weeks."

"I saw Scarlet this morning…." The blonde glanced at the old lady. "before breakfast."

Regina nodded her understanding that this meant _in a cell._ "So he's definitely not our creature." She turned back to the elderly lady. "Who were your other patrons?"

"Well, let's see…" The old woman tapped her chin. "A young man by the name of Kuzco and another named Jim."

"Jim?" Emma said quietly. "Kuzco I know, he's that egotistical wise guy that likes to buy everybody drinks at the Rabbit Hole and then refuse to pay his tab."

"Who is Jim? That could be anybody." Regina muttered.

"Not anybody." The old lady corrected. "His name is Jim. Jim Hawkins."

The two women looked at one another. "Why does that name sound familiar?" Emma asked.

Regina shook her head. "I don't know anyone by that name."

"Why do I feel like it has something to do with a frog?"

"A frog?"

"I thought you were looking for a bear." The old lady frowned.

"We're looking for a person that has been turned into a bear due to a curse."

"I don't know of any curse that can do that, dear." The small, grayed woman shook her head as she rocked in her chair by the fire. "A spell could do it, however."

"A spell?" Regina asked her sharply. "What do you know of a spell such as this?"

The old woman looked up in surprise at Regina's tone. "Why, I've brewed one myself."

"Brewed a spell? I thought you brewed potions; not spells." Emma blinked.

"Spells often have ingredients like potions." The woman replied.

"For instance?" Regina grilled.

"Fluxweed, powdered snake skin, goose-tongue-"

"I'm sorry, goose-tongue?" Emma interrupted.

"It's a plant, Miss Swan." Regina said tartly. "Better known as the Sea Plantain. It's native to Scotland and bears eat it."

"But I didn't think Scotland had wild bears." The blonde felt like her head was spinning. Nothing made sense.

"Not anymore." The old lady conceded. "But there was a time that bears roamed free and wild along the rich, green coasts of Scotland and-"

"Let's skip forward to the part where you mixed up a magical bear spell." Regina cut her off tartly.

"I have cast this spell before, but it has been a long time. I do keep a mixture handy in case the occasion calls for-"

"Turning someone into a bear?" Emma asked incredulously. "So who did you sell the spell to?"

"I didn't. I keep the vial hidden. The potion is useless anyway until a hair is added."

"A hair? Like Polyjuice potion?"

"I'm not familiar with that one…" The witch eyed Emma suspiciously.

Regina, however, rounded on the blonde. "How many times do I have t tell you? This is not a Disney/Harry Potter crossover adventure!"

"I'm sorry! But that's the only transformation potion I know."

"It's not a real potion!" The brunette hissed and turned back to the old lady who was watching them in amusement. "A hair from the caster's own head?"

"Yes, but I told you; the potion is locked away."

"Well, you might want to check on that one." Emma cocked her head. The old witch, eyeing the pair of women, stood from her chair and shuffled around to the small work table in the corner and leaned over to peer underneath. After rummaging around a few seconds, she straightened and pulled out a wooden box. Upon opening it, she frowned.

"It's gone."

"Great." The blonde murmured.

"How does one reverse the spell?"

"It depends on the individual's motives." The witch said still looking into her empty box.

"So we need to figure out who has transformed?"

"I bet it was that Jim Hawkins fellow." The woman said narrowing her eyes. "I had never seen him come into my shop. He said a friend had referred him."

"What was he looking to buy?"

"A love potion."

The small cottage rang with silence. "A love potion?"

"Are you so surprised?" The old witch asked with a smile. "That is one of the most common potions requested. But I do not make nor sell love potions; they're dangerous."

"Yes, and spells that turn people into massive, vicious, ferocious woodland creatures are harmless." Emma snorted. "How do we turn him back?"

"You can't turn him back. He has to turn himself back."

"I don't understand." Regina blinked.

The old lady sat back down in her chair and rocked slowly. "This Jim, he wanted a love potion because the lass he loved no longer loved him. I also got the sense that he felt that there were people standing between he and the object of his affection."

"But why the bear spell?" Emma asked. "Why steal a random potion-?"

"I don't think anything about this is random." The brunette cut her off. "Jim or whoever he is, thought this potion would get him what he wanted. So he was informed by someone."

"You think someone set him up? Gave him half the information? Why?"

"Either to cause Jim pain, to protect this girl whoever she is, or to cause all of us mischief."

"I doubt the informant knew of the repercussions of this spell." The old lady commented. "Perhaps they knew I had a spell that could change events or change the mind of someone. But I seriously doubt that they knew exactly what was going to happen or how difficult the reversal process is."

"Good point." Emma nodded. "Who would want to turn themselves into a bear on purpose?"

"Exactly." The old lady prodded a finger in the blonde's direction.

"Do you have any idea who would have known about this spell you had?"

The old lady shook her head. "Those that know of the spell are in a distant land. They have never set foot in Storybrook; they would have come for me by now."


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N_\- Sorry for the extreme time delay in posting my latest chapter. I have no excuses. I can only hope y'all enjoy it :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Those that know of the spell are in a distant land. They have never set foot in Storybrook; they would have come for me by now."_

"So you're a fugitive in your land?"

"Not necessarily." The old lady said shiftily. "They just don't trust me."

"If they had been on the receiving end of that bear spell, I don't blame them." Emma chuckled. "Now, don't portal hop off anywhere. We might need to come back and question you." The blonde said before standing. Regina followed her to the door and the old witch saw them out.

Once they were out of earshot of the cabin, Emma turned to the brunette. "What do you think?"

Regina led them back through the woods; following the path of the desperate "Jim" that had taken the potion and likely been surprised at his hairy makeover. Both women scanned the ground as they searched for any clue as to whoever this man may be.

"I think someone in this town has run into this witch before and recognized her. This person, hearing of our culprit's woes, tipped him off. He came looking for a way to end his troubles and when the witch wouldn't or couldn't help him, he came back and took what he wanted."

"But the hair; he had to add his own hair. This guy knew the spell and knew what he was looking for."

"So...what?" Regina frowned. "The love potion story was just a ruse?"

Emma shrugged. "I guess we will know when we figure out who Jim is and where he's from."

Regina opened her mouth thoughtfully when suddenly a roar split the air. Both women looked at one another and Emma swung her head Southeast from where the sound had come. "Snow and Mulan are on that side of the perimeter." The blonde said and began a sprint.

"Snow!" A panicked David yelled from the North. He knew he was too far away to get there.

"Regina, we have to-" Emma began, but felt a hand in hers and was suddenly running through time and space as the brunette pulled her into oblivion.

The blonde's feet hit the ground and she pitched forward, rolling on her shoulder and springing back up to look around. "Snow?"

"Emma!?" Her mother came bounding out of the foliage and slid in the dirt. "It's Mulan-"

"Where is she?" Regina demanded.

"Back this way-"

"You left her alone?" Emma asked in surprise as the nervous brunette led them in a sprint through the woods.

"She's not alone-" But Snow couldn't finish because David and Thomas came bursting out of the woods to their right and nearly collided with them.

"Snow, are you ok?" The man grabbed his wife as his partner wiped sweat from his own brow.

"Yes, I'm fine. Follow me." She shook off her husband and took off into the woods once more. The group followed closely until they came into a clearing where it was obvious there had been a small scuffle. "Mulan needs your magic, Regina." Snow pointed.

The brunette didn't ask any questions, but gestured for Emma to follow her and they stepped through the foliage and rounded a large tree to find Mulan and another woman on the other side.

The dark-haired warrior was pale and her chest was heaving shallowly. Emma could make out a deep gash in her chest. What drew her attention, however, was the wild-haired woman that knelt beside her friend. As they came closer, the woman turned and pinned the pair with bright, intelligent eyes. Emma had never seen eyes so turquoise in all her life.

"Hello." Regina spoke first. "I am Regina. I am here to help Mulan."

"Snow mentioned you would be coming." The woman said, brushing her fiery hair back from her face. "I'll move out of your way and let you tend to her. I would like to thank her personally for saving my life."

With this, the woman stood and, brushing past Emma, headed to where Snow stood with David and Thomas; recounting the story. The blonde looked at Regina. "Will she be ok?"

"Yes," The woman knelt and put her hands on Mulan. "I can heal her, but she has lost a great deal of blood and will need time to recuperate."

"I guess she can have the week off then." The blonde joked to ease the anxiety in her gut. It was bizarre to see the strong, stoic warrior flat on her back and unconscious. "I'm going to leave you at it and see what the story is."

The brunette nodded to her as she murmured under her breath. Emma turned on her heel and approached Snow. The woman met her and put her hands on her elbows. "I'm so sorry, Emma." The brunette said. "It was lying in wait for us. We were looking for it and all this time, it had been hunting us." The woman gave a small shudder.

"It's alright, Mom." The blonde reassured her. "Mulan is gonna be alright. She'll need time to rest, but will be just fine when she gets her strength back. Right now, I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

The woman took a deep breath and, suddenly, she was no longer the shaken and breathless Mary Margaret of Storybrook; she was the calm and capable Snow White of the Enchanted Forest. "Mulan and I were just about to the halfway point of our trek when we came out into a clearing and saw Merida here-"

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Merida." The redheaded woman stepped forward and extended a hand. Emma took it warily and could feel thick callouses in her grip; for some reason, this put the blonde at ease. "I am tracking the same animal that all of the rest of you are."

"I don't think I've seen you around here." Emma said slowly.

"That's because I'm not from around here. I came here with the help of the Will-o'-the-wisps-"

"What is that?" Emma interrupted again.

"Please hold your questions until after, Sheriff Swan." Regina's voice came from behind her. "You may continue, dear." The brunette nodded to the redhead.

"I crossed into your land one day ago and have been attempting to find this creature and its maker. I was in this clearing when Snow White and Mulan accosted me. After realizing that we were all looking for the same thing, we turned our attention to working together. However, this beast had other plans." The woman shifted the quiver of arrows on her hip. "As Snow said, the bear had obviously been stalking us and it was at this point that he burst out of the foliage. I was hardly able to draw back my bow before he was upon us. I was the closest and so he charged me. Mulan leapt in between us and tried to counter his attack."

"Did she get him?"

"Knicked him just before he swiped at her." Merida confirmed before turning to Regina. "She will be alright, yes?"

"Yes." The brunette confirmed. "She is strong and in excellent health. All the warrior needs is rest."

"I'm glad to hear it. She saved my life."

"Both of our lives." Snow added before turning to Emma. "Did you find out where this thing came from or where the spell happened?"

"We did." Regina nodded. "However, I would prefer that we not converse out here in the forest. Let us adjourn to my home."

"On one condition." A voice behind them called out and the group turned to see Mulan struggling to sit up. Snow was by her side in an instant. "Someone pours me a drink."

XXX

The group agreed to reconvene at the brunette's house and she readied her liquor cabinet. "What do you think about our newcomer?" Regina asked Emma as the blonde shuffled furniture around. Snow and David would be arriving with Mulan any moment. Meanwhile, Thomas was escorting Merida.

"I think she and that witch have similar accents."

"I noticed that as well."

"How did she get here? What is a Will-o'-the-wisp?"

"A type of fae. They're usually mischievous little blighters, but it seems that, for whatever reason, they chose to help our visitor."

"But how? Are there still magic beans out there?"

"I don't believe so." Regina tilted her head thoughtfully. "Will-o'-the-wisps have the ability to...build bridges between worlds."

"Like portals?"

"No, a portal is more like a hole to infinite realities that one directs with one's mind. A bridge, like the ones these fae are capable of creating, transports the traveler to whatever world the fae desires. The person crossing the bridge has no say in the matter at all."

"That sounds risky."

"Not if you trust the being that has created the bridge."

"If these Will-o'-the-wisps are capable of connecting worlds, why don't we have them in Storybrook?"

"Ah!" Regina said in the same way a teacher exclaims when her student asks the right question. "But they don't travel the bridge: they are the bridge."

Emma blinked slowly and considered this before deciding she didn't have the time to figure out rubbishy riddles like that. "I don't get it."

"They join themselves to each other to create the pathway. If even one of them were to detach and attempt to accompany the traveler into the other world, the entire bridge would collapse. They are strongest when united. Their purpose is tied up in the purpose of their brothers and sisters."

"But how do they decide who gets to cross? And how do they decide on the destination?" Emma frowned. "They seem like pushy travel agents."

"I believe Merida was brought across because she is familiar with this situation. The Will-o'-the-wisps were sending her to us because we will need her."

"So Merida is here because the bear is here?"

"Or because the witch is here." The brunette said as she handed the blonde her glass of neat whiskey. "Remember that she mentioned if the people from the other land had known about her being in Storybrook, they would have come for her?"  
The blonde nodded and took a grateful sip of her liquor. "So Merida is here because of the witch?"

"I think that is the most likely scenario." Regina lifted her own glass of hard cider to her lips and took a dainty sip just as the doorbell rang. Waving a hand, the brunette let in the gaggle of people.

All at once Snow, David, Mulan, Thomas, and Merida were filling the parlor with energy and high anticipations. They looked at Regina and Emma expectantly as they took their seat; all except Merida, who was regarding the two women with something more like extreme intrigue.

"Drinks?" Regina offered and all members of the party made noises of assent and took the liquor that was offered. Once everyone had been served and settled as comfortably as possible into the brunette's modernly posh parlor furniture, all eyes turned once more to the blonde and her companion.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- And here we are again with another chapter, my readers. I do hope you have enjoyed the ride thus far. I'm thinking about making this a two-part story. Either that or I fear there will be a billion chapters. We will see. Any way about it, there will be SwanQueen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two women exchanged a glance. It seemed they had been doing that quite a lot over the past several weeks. Emma looked at Regina and then at the redheaded woman who was now studying her surroundings. "I think we should hear from Merida first."

The redhead's bright eyes snapped to attention and she blew an errant strand of her curly hair from her face before smiling. "Well, alright, then." The woman seemed at ease. "What would you like to know?"

"Perhaps just explain to the group at large what you told Emma and I, dear." Regina prompted her.

"Alright." The woman took a confident swig of her whiskey. "I am Merida, I came to…" She looked around with a sheepish smile. "What is the name of your village?"

"Storybrook." Snow offered at once.

"Storybrook, odd name for a town, isn't it?" The redhead asked no one in particular. Emma saw Regina's lips twitch and watched as Mulan stifled a small chuckle. "Right, I came to Storybrook because the Will-o'-the-wisps informed me that my help was needed."

The blonde expected at least one person to ask what a Will-o'-the-wisp was, but was disappointed when everyone simply nodded in understanding. Slightly disturbed that she was the only one who didn't know, the sheriff was struck with another question. "I'm sorry, but how did _they_ know?"

Merida turned her attention to the blonde. "You know, I'm not sure." She said. "But often when things are amiss in my land, I will have dreams that I am in the forest and then, quite to my surprise, I find myself there in the middle of the night. The first few times this happened, I was rather alarmed." She then shrugged. "But now, I'm used to their magical summons."

"So they just whisk you into the forest to tell you news?" David asked with a confused expression.

"They don't go through all that trouble for any news. It's usually something that requires my attention personally."

"Like a giant, magical bear crashing through the forest?" Mulan asked dryly and the redhead flashed her a grin.

"Yes, like that." The haggard looking warrior smiled back and the redhead leaned forward on her elbows. "I want to be thanking you for saving my life. You're a fine warrior. I hate that you were injured."

David had turned to ask Thomas something and the other man took his time in answering, but the three other women were now watching the interaction between Mulan and the newcomer with interest as the dark-haired woman answered.

"Don't worry about it. I was doing what I was trained to do."

"Well, either way about it; I now owe you. And I take my debts very seriously." Merida looked deep into the warrior's eyes and Mulan was briefly, but suddenly, oblivious to anything else.

Emma, though intrigued by the women's interaction, wanted answers. She cut across the separate conversations and interrupted. "So the Will-o'-the-wisps told you we had trouble in Storybrook?"

The redhead drug her eyes away from Mulan to answer. "Yes, they informed me that someone from our world had found their way into another and that they had been keeping an eye on the situation. All seemed to be well until several days previous when this individual became quite a bit more active. The Will-o'-the-wisps transported me into your world and I've been trying to track the creature and its creator."

The blonde looked at the brunette perched on the arm of her chair as though she were a queen on a throne. "I think we can pick up the story from here." Regina stated and began to fill everyone in on the witch and what she had said. "I'm assuming," She turned to Merida, "that this witch is the creator whom you seek."

"One in the same." The redhead confirmed with a nod of her head. "She's known for this spell. Last time it was cast, however, I was the unwitting pawn. I turned my mother into a bear."

"I know this story." Thomas said suddenly. "I remember hearing it a long time ago. You turned your mother back, right?"

"Yes." Merida smiled. "We were able to restore her and our relationship. Now, I serve as somewhat of a protector of the land."

"And of ours, obviously." Snow laughed.

"So, you met Snow and Mulan as you were tracking the bear?" Emma plowed on. Not that she wasn't a fan of a friendly conversation, but she desperately wanted to get all the information she could because there _was_ still a large, vicious bear on the loose.

"That's right. However, I quickly realized that the bear was stalking someone of its own. I turned my sights to these unfortunate travelers instead and found Mulan and Snow White." She looked around the room. "The rest, you know."

There was silence in the room for a moment or two before David looked at his daughter. "And the witch said the man that she thinks stole the potion called himself...what was it now?"

"Jim Hawkins." Emma said. "And I know that I've heard that name before." The blonde decided to leave out the bit about it calling to mind the image of a frog. "But I don't know that I've actually _met_ this person."

"Jim Hawkins?" Snow exclaimed with a smile. "I know Jim Hawkins!"

"Really?" Regina blinked in confusion. "Who is he?"

"He's not actually in Storybrook." The woman laughed. "He's the protagonist of _Treasure Island_!"

Regina, Mulan, and Merida still looked blankly at Snow, but Thomas, David, and Emma were hit with realization. The blonde turned to the regal woman sitting on the arm of the chair. "The frog!"

"What frog?"

"Not another fairy tale!" Thomas sighed.

"No, no, no!" Emma hushed him and looked at the brunette. "Remember when I said I knew the name and that I thought it had something to do with a frog?"

"Yes, as absurd of a comment as it was, I do remember it, Miss Swan. Could you get to the point-?"

David excitedly exclaimed over her, "_Muppet Treasure Island_!"

"Oh yeah, Kermit was the captain!" Thomas grinned.

"Exactly! That's why I thought about a frog!"

Regina, for her part still looked slightly confused. She did, at least, know what a muppet was. Merida and Mulan however, were completely bamboozled. "Muppet?" The redhead asked in her thick accent. "What in the hell is a muppet?"

"Some sort of magical creature?" Mulan asked.

"Nothing like that." Snow said patiently. "A muppet is like a puppet. A very mobile puppet. There used to be a whole show of puppets and there were different characters and they made a few movies as well. One was based on the classic book _Treasure Island_."

"And the frog?" Mulan asked blankly.

"Oh, Kermit the Frog!" David laughed. "He was one of the main ones. Like the Mickey Mouse of muppets." The two women looked at him blankly. "Ok, maybe a bad comparison." He muttered sheepishly and his wife patted him on the leg affectionately.

Regina clicked her tongue impatiently. "Yes, well, muppets and mice aside, perhaps we can focus back on the task at hand? Namely, that there is still a bear out there and that we still have no idea who was using this Jim Hawkins alias."

Emma pondered this momentarily. "At least we know this person is male." She offered. "Thomas, Mulan." The two deputies looked up at her. "Tomorrow, will you head to the library and speak with Belle. See if anyone has been checking out books or doing any research on topics related to sailing, treasure, or pirating adventures?"

"Sure."

"We will be on it." Mulan said solemnly.

Emma turned her attention to David. "Can you speak with Rumplestiltskin and see what he knows about this story. If it's real, if there is a treasure, if there is actually such a person as Jim Hawkins."

"What makes you think he'll give us a straight answer?" Snow asked swiftly.

Emma shrugged. "Nothing. But we have no other leads right now and it can't hurt to ask."

"What about me?" Snow asked.

"Read _Treasure Island_."

"I've read it before-"

"Read it again. It might help down the road." Emma said vaguely. She didn't see how it could help, but she generally liked to be well informed.

"What about me, Princess?"

The blonde winced and Regina smirked. "Please, call me Sheriff or Emma."

Merida gave her a quick, appraising look and then grinned. "Alright, Sheriff. What about me? What shall I be tasked with? I don't like to be idle."

"You will meet with Miss Swan and myself tomorrow at the station where you tell us everything you know about this curse and how it has been reversed in the past."

The group looked at one another and then began to part ways. Regina asked Snow and David to drop Merida and Mulan off at the bed and breakfast. The latter offered to set the redhead up with a room and escort her about town the next day if she so desired.

As the last of the party exited, Regina closed the door and came back into the room to find the blonde staring down into her glass pensively. The brunette stood in the doorway and watched the woman brood for a moment.

"Why Jim Hawkins?" Emma asked.

Regina was startled out of her own thoughts. She had been considering exactly how to entice Emma into bed. So far, their couplings had been mostly heat of the moment; but Regina was surprised to find that she wanted more than that. However, the blonde's strange question had broken her concentration. "What?"

"Why that name? Why Jim Hawkins?" Emma put aside her drink and leaned forward on her elbows. Her curtain of blonde curls slid forward and hung around her face. "I mean, of all the aliases, why that one?"

Regina leaned a hip on the doorframe and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you suggesting that the choice of that name bears a clue in itself? That the man who stole the potion identifies with that character? That he chose that name with conscious purpose?"

Emma frowned. "Maybe." She shrugged and looked up at the brunette; meeting her dark eyes. "Is that stupid?"

"No." Regina shook her head. "I actually think it's quite clever."

"Really?" The blonde asked in surprise.

"Yes, Emma, you have clever moments."

The blonde grinned. "Do go on."

Regina rolled her eyes to hide her smile. "Perhaps you can speak with the cricket tomorrow. Maybe he can shed some light on why someone might choose that alias. You can take your mother since she knows so much about the character."

"What about you?" Emma stood and stretched.

"I have no desire to speak with the shrink."

"So what will you be up to?"

"I'm going to speak with Henry. It's possible he may have some insight about what is going on. He's quite observant, our son."

"That he is." Emma put her hands on her hips and grinned. "Now, tell me, how were you going to do it?"

Regina frowned in confusion and narrowed her eyes. "Do what?"

"Seduce me."


	18. Chapter 18

_"Seduce me."_

XXX

The brunette rolled her eyes again and scoffed. "As if I have need to seduce you. I could crook my pinky finger and you would follow me dutifully; like a puppy."

Emma bit her bottom lip and grinned. "True." The blonde admitted; feeling as though it would be a waste of time to deny the point. "But I can tell by the way you were gandering at me from the doorway that you were going to try your hand at seducing me."

"As I said before, Miss Swan-"

"Oh, Miss Swan, is it?" The blonde laughed and sat back down on the sofa. "Come on, Regina. Seduce me." The brunette looked at her a moment as her body began to slowly heat with need. "I promise I'll play just a little hard to get." She winked. "Show me what you used to do back in the Enchanted Forest."

"You couldn't handle it." Regina said with a smirk.

"Oh, you know better than that." Emma laughed. "I'm not some poor, dumb fool that had the misfortune of having something you wanted. I'm a willing victim."

The tone of her voice and the callousness that the blonde insinuated suddenly made the brunette's stomach sour. She spoke again, and this time her voice was ice cold. "They were all willing victims, Sheriff. I took none of them against their will."

Emma knew immediately that she had said something wrong. There wasn't just seething anger in the woman's voice, there was hurt. The blonde was on her feet in seconds and she strode over to where the brunette stood glaring at her. "Hey, whoa. I'm sorry." She put her hands on the brunette's upper arms and rubbed them. "I didn't mean it to come across like that. I shouldn't have said it; I'm sorry I upset you."

Regina looked up at her; her anger ebbing as suddenly as it had come. She gazed into the ernest green eyes and found that the woman meant what she said. "It's alright. Don't apologize. I shouldn't have taken offence. My past is my past; I can't change it. That doesn't mean that I'm at peace with it."

"I know. I wouldn't have said that if I knew it would upset you. I just wanted to let you know that I would be open to the idea of a less frenzied kind of sex." She smiled a bit awkwardly at the end of the sentence.

"As would I." Regina said this so quietly that the blonde almost didn't catch it.

"So you wouldn't mind if I seduced you?"

The brunette chuckled. "You? Seduce me?" Emma nodded and Regina chuckled again. "Do you think that people have not tried that already?"

"I'm sure they have tried." The blonde let her fingertips wander over the woman's arms, back up, and then across her shoulders to trail down her back. "But none of them were me."

"And that qualifies you? Because you are the Savior?" The woman chuckled again, though she couldn't deny the involuntary shudder that passed through her body as Emma's hands coaxingly caressed her back.

"No, because I am Sheriff Swan." The blonde whispered and leaned in closer to the woman to lovingly nuzzle her neck and sigh into her thick, dark hair. "And because Mayor Mills has desired me since I walked into town."

The brunette chuckled again. "And what makes you think that?"  
"I could see it in your eyes, Regina." Emma breathed into her ear as her hands stroked lower; to gently and worshipfully caress her backside. "I saw it when we first met, but wasn't sure of what I was seeing. I noticed it again, when you came to see me at Granny's with that basket of hit-the-road apples." Regina began to melt into her as one hand stayed on her ass and the other moved higher to rest on her hip while the blonde slipped a long, lean thigh between the brunette's legs.

"You were mistaken." The brunette lied as she became acutely aware of the moisture accruing between her thighs. Emma pressed slightly higher into her and Regina suppressed a shudder.

The blonde smiled against her lover's neck as she nosed her hair aside so that she could softly kiss the spot where her neck met her shoulder. "I don't think so. When I cut that limb from your tree and you came rushing down at me, I knew. I knew then that you would not rest until you had killed me or fucked me."

"I didn't have the means to kill you." Regina said somewhat breathlessly as she leaned her head back against the doorframe to which she was gently pinned.

Emma laughed. "I know." She nibbled the woman's earlobe before sucking the flesh behind her lips and biting down a bit harder. A moan rose up in the brunette, but she stifled it. "And that would have been far too messy. It also would have broken the curse; which was not what you wanted."

"But I would have, if I could have." Regina whispered as the woman continued to torture her.

"I know that too." Emma grinned and leaned back to peer down into her face. "I'm glad you didn't."

"Me too." The brunette said softly before drawing the woman's mouth down to her own. Emma kissed her lightly, but refused to deepen the kiss. Instead, she pulled back and tugged the brunette toward the stairs. "Not here."

"Afraid someone will see us?" Regina scoffed as she followed the playful woman up the stairs and into her bedroom. Emma grinned, walked to the windows and opened the curtains wide. "No, I simply want to make love to you in your bed."

Regina tried to muster up some pithy retort; a biting remark that would take the confident blonde down a notch. But all she could muster was one syllable. "Oh."

Emma smiled and drew her close to her. She gently began to removed the brunette's clothing until Regina was completely nude. The blonde then led her to the bed and tossed her lightly atop the bedspread before backing up and reaching for the hem of her own shirt. Pulling it over her head, she tossed it aside and looked right into the brunette's eyes.

"Do you know what many people overlook in a seduction?" Emma asked her; Regina didn't respond. "Tenderness." She said softly and unbuttoned her jeans before turning to show the woman her profile and sliding the tight denim down over her shapely ass. "I mean, it's important to feel sexy." The blonde said after kicking her jeans away. She slipped one strap off slowly and then then other before turned her back and unclasping her bra. She tossed it to the side and continued. "And to be confident." The woman asserted as she kept her back to the woman and slowly stroked down her own body. "Putting on a show is never a bad idea." With both hands, she pulled her panties down; bending at the waist in an exaggerated manner. Emma could hear the woman on the bed shifting around impatiently. The blonde turned and watched as Regina's eyes zeroed into the hand that was rubbing her own wet, hot center with expertise. "But showing tenderness is an underrated aspect."

"Well, _Sheriff Swan_," The brunette all but growled, "do feel free to demonstrate."

Emma grinned slowly and advanced on the bed. She leaned up and crawled, catlike, up Regina's angsty body in such away that the brunette was forced to lean back and gaze up at her.

"I thought you'd never ask."

XXX

The next morning, the newcomer who had slept soundly the night before, rolled out of bed lithely and hit the floor with a yawn. Stretching her arms high above her head, she set about getting dressed in the same clothing she had worn the day previous. Making a mental note to find some extra skirts and tunics, Merida turned and looked in the mirror.

She thought she ought to do something with her hair and so quickly fashioned a couple of warbraids on either side. That should, at the very least, keep it out of her face. She wanted an unobstructed view as possible if she was going to be taken on a tour of the town today. It was like no other village she had ever seen and she was, therefore, extremely curious.

A knock came on the door and a neutral voice called through the wood. "Merida, it is Mulan. Are you ready to start the day?"

The redhead whirled to the door and yanked it open. "Good morning!" She grinned. "Was just about to put on my boots. Do you think it possible that we could find me some more clothing? These are a wee bit smelly from being worn for three days."

"Absolutely." The brunette smiled at her. "After breakfast."

"Oh, that's right!" The redhead stood once again after having finished the laces and looked down at Mulan. "I'm right hungry!"


	19. Chapter 19

When they entered the diner, a hush fell momentarily as people turned and stared. Merida for her part, seemed not to notice. She winked at Granny behind the counter and then gestured to Mulan as if to say _after you_.

Mulan however, understood why the silence rang so completely. In the first place, the last visitors they had encountered had attempted to destroy the town. Secondly, Merida was quite a lot to take in. Tall and wild looking, the Scot moved with boundless energy through the diner and yet seemed completely at ease in the foreign landscape. The people of Storybrook were suspicious; but, luckily, more than that they were curious.

Satisfied that there were no openly hostile expressions, Mulan motioned Ruby over. The slim brunette sauntered over and did the best she could not to stare at the woman. "Miss Lucas, this is Merida. She is visiting with us for an indefinite time."

"Merida." Ruby repeated, obviously entranced by the woman's deeply turquoise eyes. "Right, well...welcome to Storybrook. Would you like eggs? toast? bacon?"

"Erm, Is that all you have?" Merida asked, obviously wishing not to be rude.

Ruby smiled at her abashed expression. "I'll get you a menu." The brunette reappeared with the laminated diner menu. "Just flag me down when you're ready to order."

Merida looked it over carefully. "They don't have porridge."

"They have oatmeal, it's not as...smooth, but it's similar." Mulan offered and continued to watch the woman pour over the plastic sheet.

"What's a kwichee?"

"A what?" The brunette frowned. The redhead turned the page around and pointed with a blunt nail. "Oh! A quiche!" Mulan fought down a laugh. "It's made with eggs and cheese; vegetables and meat are usually baked into it. They are very good."

"Hmm." The woman hummed and the dark warrior across from her could tell she didn't quite trust the foreign sounding breakfast entree. "I think I am ready to order now."

Mulan flagged Ruby back over. "Miss Lucas, we are ready now."

"Alright." She looked expectantly at Merida.

"Firstly, I'd really like a cup of tea." She smiled. "And then, I think I would like bacon, ham, sausage, three fried eggs, a fruit cup, and a bit of cheese." Ruby tried to act natural as she wrote down this order. "Ah, and you don't have black pudding, do you?"

The waitress, at this point, did look confused. "Black…"

"Pudding, yes."

"Um, no...I don't think-"

"You don't, Miss Lucas." Mulan said firmly trying hard not to wince. "Are you ready for my order?"

"Sure…"

"I would like two scrambled eggs and one of Granny's sweet rolls, please."

"To drink?"

"Tea, thank you."

"I'm surprised they don't have black pudding." Merida mumbled.

"Most places around here don't; it's just not a part of the regional diet."

The redhead arched her brows, but looked out of the diner front window serenely. "Well, where are we going first?"

"We will start in the middle of the town and work our way out. I'll tell you the story of how things came to be. This afternoon, I'll drop you by at the station to speak with the Sheriff and the Queen or you may accompany me to the library while I do research; whichever works out. We'll probably reconvene at either Regina or Emma's house later to discuss any new changes in our plans."

"Why do they live in different houses?"

Mulan blinked; nonplussed. "What do you mean?"

"Don't families share houses?"

"They do, but Regina and Emma...aren't...closely related."

Merida frowned. "They have a son; I don't see how you can get any closer than that."

"Well, they do, but that's a long story. They didn't raise Henry together. It's...complicated."

"But they are a couple now."

"No-"

"Yes." Merida nodded forcefully then clapped a hand over her mouth. "Or is that not something we're supposed to talk about?"

Mulan shook her head, still unsure as to where this was coming from. "Emma and Regina are not...involved."

"I swear to you that they are." Merida winked. "Though perhaps they are attempting to keep it a secret." She looked thoughtfully. "At any rate, I can tell."

The brunette looked across the table at the woman grinning so assuredly. If Regina and Emma were in a relationship...it would explain a lot of the glances and seemingly misplaced passion. "How is it that you think you can tell?"

"Well, you can cut the sexual tension with a knife!" She exclaimed as Ruby came striding up with their breakfast. The redhead quieted suddenly and looked up at the woman laden with dishes.

"It's alright, I know who you're talking about." The woman grinned mischievously. "My senses are always sharper when it's almost wolf-time." She explained.

"Wolf-time?" Merida asked uncertainly.

"Oh, right, I'm a werewolf, it's sort of a...family thing." The redhead merely blinked. "At any rate, I can hear everything. Smell everything too." She added more softly. "Honestly, I have been suspicious for a while now; ever since Emma rolled in here smelling like Regina."

"The Queen's perfume is rather distinct-" Mulan began.

"This wasn't perfume I was smelling." Ruby said more softly still and the dark warrior blushed slightly, but Merida grinned.

"I told you!"

"Well, what Her Majesty and Her Highness do behind closed doors-"

"Or on the kitchen counter-" Ruby interjected slyly.

"-is none of our business." Mulan finished, talking as though the waitress had not interrupted.

"True." Ruby conceded, "But it's hot to contemplate." She unloaded the dishes and promptly sauntered off.

Merida grinned again. "See?"

"At any rate, whatever their relationship status is: it is not public." Mulan looked around furtively. "I don't think we should discuss it."

"Are you warm?" Merida teased, "you're a bit red."

The warrior merely arched a brow. "No, I would simply rather not discuss-"

"I'm sorry I've made you so uncomfortable." The redhead continued as she began to shovel the piled plate of food into her mouth; one massive bite at a time.

"I'm not uncom-"

"Had I realized you were so easily embarrassed-"

"I'm not embarrassed." Mulan hissed, showing actual irritation for the first time. However, she quickly smoothed her expression and checked her emotions; though the redhead continued to smirk. "I'm simply unwilling to discuss others' private affairs."

"Who's having a private affair?" Asked a voice from behind the brunette. Mulan jerked her head around to find the Sheriff sliding into the booth beside her.

"No one." Mulan said a bit too quickly as her scanning eyes took in the cool form of the Queen smoothly sitting down next to Merida. Regina quirked a brow and the warrior opened her mouth, but the redhead beat her to the punch.

"Mulan was just telling me that Storybrook is a very close community and that any sort of news or gossip travels rather quickly. She was trying to prepare me for the citizens' reactions to my presence."

"Oh, good idea." Emma looked at Mulan then flagged down Ruby. "Good morning, Rubes."

"Morning." Ruby smiled widely. "Are you wearing a new kind of perfume?"

Emma blinked in confusion, but Regina turned her gaze sharply to the brunette. "No…" The blonde frowned. "Do I smell different?" She sniffed herself.

"Yeah, something I can't quite place." Ruby grinned lecherously at Merida.

Regina, sensing something amiss, quickly quipped. "It couldn't be mold, could it, dear? I'm fairly certain Sheriff Swan hasn't washed that awful red jacket since she came back from the Enchanted Forest."

Mulan chuckled and Emma glared. "I have so! Immediately when I got back. Ever had an ogre roar on you?" She shuddered in repulsion at the memory. "Anyway, Rubes, I'll have whatever Merida had."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah," Emma looked back and forth at Mulan and Merida. "Why?"

"Because I think she ate about twice as much as you usually do."

"Really?" The blonde looked at the woman diagonal from her as if she were impressed. "Well, then give me half."

Regina gave Ruby her own order and then looked to Merida. "Well, how did you sleep?"

"Like a wee babe." She laughed. "I'm excited to learn about the town and excited to help in any way that I can with the problem. Have you thought about notifying your public about the threat?"

Regina shared a glance with Emma and this time, Mulan noticed the exchange. The two women did seem to defer to one another on a great many things; seemed able to communicate without words as well. The dark woman wondered how she had not seen it before.

"We had considered that. However, there are those among the citizens that would rush pell-mell into the woods in an attempt capture or kill the creature. We are protecting the transformed person almost as much as we are the town's people."

"It's possible that it is nearly too late to protect this poor soul." Merida said.

"Like they can't be changed back?" Mulan asked.

"Within a fortnight, the spell is permanent."

"A fortnight?" Emma asked. "That's not long."

"The original story I heard was two days." Regina said dryly. "I prefer the extension."

"Two days?" Merida laughed. "I wonder where that came from."

"Most likely some storyteller who thought it would sound much more dramatic." Mulan nodded.

"Dramatic?" Emma asked. "What could be more dramatic than camping with a bear for two weeks?"

"It wasn't so bad for me. My mother on the other hand…" The redhead laughed and rolled her eyes. "...it was torture for her. But it turned out alright in the end. We both had to let go of our pride and our anger with one another. It took us realizing that we were both a little bit wrong and a little bit right."

"And that's what did it?"

"That and the verbalization of these realizations, yes."

"Which is why it is incredibly important that we find out who this Jim is and what his motivations for turning himself into a bear were; before it's too late."

"So you definitely think he knew what he was doing?" Mulan asked.

But before Regina could answer, Emma reached a hand across the table and grasped her arm. "I think that this is, perhaps, not the place to discuss it." Her green eyes were on the figures of Leroy and Tiny who had just slid into the booth nearby and were looking at Merida curiously.

"Quite." Regina jerked her head. "We shall continue this conversation later this afternoon."


	20. Chapter 20

Later that day, Emma blustered into Regina's in-home office. "Freaking shrinks." She fumed.

"Am I to take that to mean the cricket was of no help?"

"Psycho-babble." The blonde grumbled and sat down in one of the leather chairs and crossed one booted ankle over her bouncing knee.

The brunette smirked. She did so _love_ to see Emma irked. "Was your mother any help?"

"Not really." The woman shrugged, "She gave me a plot synopsis of the book and the character."

"Henry gave me a similar experience this morning." Regina nodded.

"Any interesting insight from our boy?"

The brunette stood from her chair and stretched. "He did, actually having something note-worthy to add." She came around to perch on the desk. "He observed that the person we're looking for is most likely a loner."

Emma cocked her head. "How does he get that?"

"He said that if this person had friends and family, they would be missed-"

"And someone would have reported that." The blonde nodded as her phone began to ring. "Sheriff Swan."

"Sheriff, are we to meet you and the Queen?" Mulan's quite voice came through clear on the line.

"Yeah, I'm over here with Regina now. Do you need me to pick you up?

"No, I'll call Thomas."

"Alright, just head to Mifflin Street."

"We'll be there in just a few minutes."

Emma tossed the phone down on her leg when the call had ended and looked up at the brunette. "So once we get this bear thing sorted out, I think we should have a cabinet discussion about magical practices and the trafficking of charms and potions."

"You want to regulate magic?" Regina scoffed.

"No, that would be pointless." The blonde waved a hand. "But I think we should try to keep an eye on people who advertise and _sell_ those things. Storybrook isn't tiny, but it's small enough that rampant magic causes catastrophes."

"Point made." The brunette nodded. "But the application of those regulations might prove difficult."

"Might? I'll be surprised if it's not damn near impossible."

Regina smirked, "Luckily, you're a masochist."

XXX

Mulan stepped out onto the street from the library. She'd just completed her call with Thomas and he had assented to pick she and her companion up and taxi them to Regina's house as neither of the women could drive. The taller woman stepped out onto the sidewalk beside her and the brunette glanced over to the redhead who was watching the sun going down over the modest Storybrook skyline. The orange of the sun lit up her hair so that it seemed to glow like burning embers and the stoic warrior felt a very unfamiliar flutter in her stomach. Merida must have sensed her gaze for she suddenly turned and pinned the brunette with those incredibly blue eyes.

Mulan looked away and tightened her jaw as she willed herself not to blush at having been caught staring. "What are you thinking?" The redhead asked.

"That this must all seem strange to you." The woman responded after a moment and glanced at the woman again, but Merida held her gaze a fraction of a second too long to be comfortable.

The redhead smiled faintly and looked down at the clothing in which she had been dressed. Plucking at the denim and tight tee under her jacket. "It is a bit." She then looked back at Mulan and grinned. "But I do love an adventure and this has definitely turned out to be that so far."

Mulan's mouth twitched. "That's Storybrook for you." She commented dryly. "Never a dull moment."

"You don't seem the type who enjoys dull."

"I'm not." The brunette said as they watched a few people walking leisurely down the street and several pedestrians on their way home. "Not that I wouldn't mind _not_ having some sort of mortal peril to avert." She said pointedly and put her hands behind her back to stand somewhat stiffly next to the woman who held herself so relaxed beside her.

"Aye," Merida smiled at the woman. "But if you didn't have some sort of problem to be working out, you would be full of melancholy. I would know."

The brunette nodded her head at the woman. "That's most likely true. It would just be nice to be able to…" The woman shifted as she searched for the right word. "settle in." She finished finally.

"And how would a woman such as yourself _settle in_?" The redhead asked.

At this, Mulan did smile and gave a small shrug. "I don't know. Maybe having a drink with friends? Maybe meeting and having dinner with people."

"That does sound nice." Merida conceded as she watched the woman. "I'd like to join you, if that wouldn't make you uncomfortable."

Mulan swung around quickly. "Why would that make me uncomfortable?"

"I don't know." The redhead shrugged. "You tell me why I make you uncomfortable."

There was a tick of tense silence. "You don't intimidate me if that's-"

But the taller woman was shaking her head, "That's not what I meant. I doubt very seriously that you are intimidated by anyone." She took a step toward the brunette who stood her ground, but did look up at her uncomfortably. "No, I mean I make you...anxious for some reason." She grinned confidently.

"Anxious?" Mulan tried to look mocking, but didn't quite pull it off.

"Or nervous?"

"I'm not nervous." The woman lied.

"Really?" Merida smiled in a teasing manner. "Because I get the distinct impression that you are. It's rather endearing, actually."

The redhead was standing very close to her now and Mulan was forced to look up at the woman and the position put her at a disadvantage. "Endearing?" She repeated.

"I like you, Mulan." Merida said.

The brunette, in spite of her embarrassment, chuckled. "Subtle."

The redhead blinked. "I'm sorry, should I not have said that? I like to be direct."

"That's obvious."

Merida grinned. "Is that what makes you uncomfortable?"

"No." Mulan shifted.

"I just don't want to be misunderstood." The redhead continued. "I'm attracted to you and I don't feel that there is any reason not to tell you."

"Oh?" Was all the brunette could murmur.

"You're strong, you're smart, you're beautiful-"

"Stop. Now I'm uncomfortable." Mulan dismissed quietly, though she wasn't displeased.

Merida backed up to give the woman room. "I'm not trying to press you. It's just important to me that you know this."

"Well, I'm-" The dark warrior began with a faint blush, but suddenly a guttural, anguished roar split the air.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for all the reviews! I like to know what you're thinking :) Keep them coming!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both women whirled toward the source of the noise to see a huge, dark mass standing on one end of Main Street as the once carefree pedestrians began scream and scatter. Mulan whipped out her cell phone and dialed the Sheriff's number just as Thomas pulled up in the patrol car. Merida had fitted an arrow into her bow and had it steadily aimed at the roaring, agitated beast as Emma's voice came on the line.

"It's here; we're at the library."

Not twenty seconds later, Emma and Regina were stepping out of smoke to glance around and assess the situation. Ruby ran toward them with Granny and her crossbow. "Snow and David are coming." She told the group as Thomas hurried to slam the cruiser's door and approach the people gathered on the sidewalk watching the feral beast saunter down the street.

Merida, without taking her eyes off the warrior by her side, muttered, "So much for _settling in_, eh?"

Mulan's mouth twitched. "If we make it out of this alive, I'll take you to dinner." She promised with a dry tone just as Snow and David came hurtling up.

"What do we do?" The group turned to Emma who glanced to Regina.

The blonde watched the bear closely as it spotted the group of people crowded on the sidewalk. "Spread out." She told them. "I'm going to try and...reason with it."

"Reason-?"

"Emma-"

"You can't-"

"Do as I say!" She growled at them. "If I give the signal, kill it. I'm not suicidal, but this person that has been transformed deserves a chance to be heard."

"Emma." Regina said softly.

"I'll be fine." The blonde shook her off, but the brunette put a hand on her arm and held her back.

"If it so much as takes a swipe at you-"

"You'll light it up, yeah, I know." She smiled. "I'll be fine."

She pulled her arm from Regina's grasp and started a walk that seemed very long and very short at the same time. The blonde put her hands out as she neared the animal that ambled down the middle of the road almost docily. It was as if the beast were simply looking for a parking spot on the curb as it swung its massive head back and forth.

"Hey!" The blonde yelled and the bear stopped and looked at her before giving out a strange, soft whine. Emma felt something amiss and narrowed her eyes at the large brown eyes of the beast before her. "Do you understand me?" She asked quietly. "Nod if you do."

The bear nodded.

"Thank god." She sighed and looked heavenward. "Alright, we're trying to figure out who you are and what you need to transform back." She shouted at the animal as it continued toward her. "So if you could give us any information-" The blonde stopped speaking abruptly for she had just noticed something about the bear that she'd not observed before. The beast, now walking compliantly toward her was limping. Squinting at its feet, she realized it was missing one front paw. Suddenly, the air seemed to be much heavier than before as it constricted in her lungs. "Killian?" She whispered.

The bear paused in its walk and stared at her.

Emotion rushed the blonde as this information surged to her brain and she became aware of a flood of feelings. "God, Killian, why? Why this?" She asked weakly.

The bear shook his head emphatically, causing his ears to flap.

Emma glanced back to the assortment of heroes in her war party on the pavement in front of the library as they watched on warily and with great interest. They stood there, all of them armed to the teeth to protect the town from a monster she'd had an indirect hand in creating. A bit of shame tinged her pale cheeks as she edged forward to where the animal had stopped in the middle of the road. She could feel all eyes on her.

"Killian, this was not the answer. I think you probably realize that now." She put a hand out, within touching distance of the massive beast who had sat down on the pavement. "I do care for you very much, but you betrayed my trust and put everyone in jeopardy. I know you had you own reasons and if you had given me time, I would have probably come to forgive you and trust you again. Now…" She shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry I didn't handle the situation...the break-up, if you want to call it that, with more sensitivity. I was mad and frustrated and just found it easier to avoid you than really sit down and discuss it. I regret that, Killian. I could have handled it much better." She sighed into the night. "But this isn't just about me, Killian. It's also about you coming to terms with the end of..._this._" She waved a hand between them and though the gesture was vague, the bear knew what she was implying. "You've got to forgive me and you've got to forgive yourself. If you don't, you'll be like this forever. You will lose yourself to this bear and you'll never come back from it."

The beast looked up at her and grumbled out an anguished chuff.

"You know I'm right." She met the dark eyes of the animal as she put a hand on its shoulder.

The bear looked down and hunched its shoulders for a moment and, suddenly, a flash of smoke plumed thick and acrid causing Emma to cough and back up. When the magical screen had cleared, Killian lay shivering and naked on the pavement. Emma waved a hand and suddenly the trembling nude form of the man was cloaked in a thick black blanket.

"Emma…" The man panted. The blonde looked down at him with mingled pity and relief.

"We can talk about this later." He looked up. "I swear we will. But right now, you need to rest." She helped him from off the pavement and then led him over to the group while he stared at his bare feet. "Granny, can you put him up in a room?"

The older woman shouldered her crossbow and onced the pirate up and down. "Sure." She motioned for him to follow her, which he did, as Ruby trailed them closely.

The blonde then turned to her mother and father. "Now, let's all go home before something else abso-fucking-lutely crazy happens." Snow looked like she was going to ask, but Emma waved a tired had. "We'll have some sort of meeting next week and I'll fill you in about this and a few other things. Let's just...not do this tonight." Her mother closed her mouth, smiled a bit, and put a hand on her arm. Emma nodded back in a reassuring way, before walking over to where Regina stood. "Can we take a vacation? Me, you, and Henry?" She asked.

"What did you have in mind, Miss Swan?"

"Somewhere tropical with beer and no magical demons or beasts tailing around behind us."

"Tall order." Mulan smiled.

"Speaking of orders-" The redhead placed the unloaded arrow back in her hip-slung quiver. "I do believe you owe me dinner."

Mulan arched a brow, but gave the forward woman a small smile. "I believe you're right."

Emma and Regina exchanged a glance before Merida turned to them. "We can all go together; couples' dinner."

"It's called a double date." Emma supplied a bit bemusedly.

"So we're dating now, Miss Swan?"

"I suppose if I'm expected to buy you dinner, Madam Mayor." The blonde quipped back and then turned back to Mulan and the redhead. "We would love to have dinner."

"And now you're answering for me?" The brunette hissed snarkily.

Mulan stifled a grin and pulled the tall woman away from the ensuing spat the Sheriff and Mayor were bound to tie into in mere moments. "I don't know how I didn't see it earlier." She told the woman quietly.

Merida chuckled. "It's rather obvious, eh?"

"So...now that the threat of Storybrook is over, are the will-o-the-wisps going to come and take you back?"

The redhead considered this. "That's a very good question." She commented, but didn't answer.

"Well?" Mulan prompted as they walked toward the diner, blocking out the sounds of Emma's and Regina's irked voices behind them.

The redhead stopped and looked at her; locking into her with her incredibly turquoise eyes. "I don't know. They usually give me a choice of sorts."

"A choice?"

"Yes, they gave the choice of coming here to help."

"You chose to leave everything you knew behind to come and help total strangers?"

"You would have done the same." Merida waved a dismissive hand. "At any rate, I said my goodbyes as I always do when I have a journey."

"So you don't plan to return." The brunette said. "I hope it isn't because of me-"

"It isn't." Merida said quickly. "Don't misunderstand, Mulan. I like you very much and I'm looking forward to getting to know you _very_ well-" Something about the emphasis she placed on her words caused the dark-haired warrior to blush once again. "But this is more about _me._"

"Won't you be missed?"

"I'm sure my family will miss me, but they don't _need_ me there. I have three, hulking, mighty brothers and my mother and father are fit to live long lives. Here," She gestured around. "there is an adventure around every corner. There's always a problem to solve and a fight to win. I'd rather spend my life fighting against an unending tide of darkness than sit on a throne and look forward to solstice parties full of drunken clansmen."

"So.." Mulan said slowly. "If given the choice, you would stay?"

Merida nodded. "I would just like to get a message to my family…"

"That shouldn't be a problem, dear." Regina suddenly reappeared with Emma lagging behind. It seemed the latter had lost the small tussle of wills. "I'm sure when the will-o-the-wisps return our brew-bartering friend, they will extend to your family a message of triumph and health."

"Good point." Emma chipped in. "And for the record, Regina and I aren't technically dating."

Mulan and Merida exchanged a glance as Regina rolled her eyes. "Well, Merida and I are." The dark-haired warrior said quietly and smiled at the three stunned women before turning to the redhead. "Hungry?"

"Starving." She responded, shaking her bemusement. "Let's double dinner."

"Date." Regina corrected.

"Right-"

"I thought we _weren't_ dating." Emma huffed a bit impatiently.

Merida and Mulan entered Granny's and left the two women bickering behind them.


End file.
